Jeu de piste
by Sasha Richester
Summary: L'Organisateur a décidé de prendre en main les règles du Jeu. Les membres de la team sont ses pions, et il devront se montrer au meilleur de leurs compétences pour déjouer les pièges et aller jusqu'au bout ...
1. Chapter 1 : Le commencement

_Hello ! Ce soir, j'ai été prise d'une subite crise aiguë d'inspiration. J'ai pondu ce petit prologue en une petite heure, je n'ai aucune idée de la suite pour le moment, je ne sais donc pas vraiment ce que ça peut donner mais ... Si ça vous plait, et à cette seule condition, je me lancerai !_

_Je n'oublie pas la suite d'In Paris with love (car oui il y en aura une !:P) mais je serai capable de gérer les deux. _

_Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce petit avant-goût et me donner votre avis._

* * *

Une musique qu'il connaissait bien tira Gibbs de sa minutieuse inspection de la planche de bois qu'il s'apprêtait à travailler. Dardant son regard bleu acier sur son établi pour retrouver son portable, il remit machinalement le col de son sweat-shirt gris et soupira en reposant son morceau de chêne.

Le nom qui s'afficha sur son écran lui fit froncer les sourcils. Aujourd'hui dimanche, lui et son équipe s'étaient vu accorder une journée de repos après plusieurs semaines d'activité.

Mais apparemment, son travail avait décidé de le rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Il décrocha et colla l'appareil à son oreille.

- Gibbs.

ooo

- Tu as été mise au courant de ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est obligés de revenir bosser un jour de congé ?! Se plaignit Tony en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil, à peine eut-il posé une de ses chaussure de cuir italien dans l'open space.

- Les risques du métier … Lui répondit Ziva.

- Enfin nous ne sommes pas les seuls ici ! Je sais qu'on est indispensables mais bon ... Bientôt ils vont nous implanter des bippers qui sonneront de nuit comme de jour, et même pendant nos périodes de congés … bougonna l'Italien en tombant sur sa chaise, faisant esquisser une moue amusée de sa collègue. Je te préviens que si c'est encore une fugue de marine, je repars ! Et en plus il fait super beau !

- T'as fini ou je dois prendre des notes de ton plaidoyer, DiNozzo ? S'enquit Ziva.

- Pas le temps pour ça, MTAC ! Leur lança Gibbs apparut de nulle part qui commença à grimper les escaliers 4 à 4.

- Mais … où est McGeek ? S'enquit Tony en avisant le bureau vide de son collègue.

Ziva haussa les épaules.

- Pas vu. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Ils se lancèrent alors à la suite de Gibbs.

Seul Vance les attendaient, debout au centre devant le grand écran montrant une vidéo actuellement en pause. Sans un mot, il attendit que les 3 agents se placent autour de lui pour montrer la vidéo d'un bref signe du menton.

- C'est ceci qui vous a obligé à vous remettre au service plus tôt que prévu. Je n'ai pas pu vous informer au téléphone. Lancez la vidéo, dit-il à l'un des informaticiens casqués.

Une image de piètre qualité se mit à se mouvoir sur l'écran géant. Une pièce, sombre, semblant être un salon au vu du mobilier, servait de fond au décor. Au premier plan, un homme, tête baissé, attaché à une chaise en bois, un journal sur les genoux.

Pas un bruit. Pas une parole. Juste un zoom sur la date du journal. Le 29 mars 2013, soit la veille.

Puis le caméraman s'approcha de l'homme assis, lui relevant le visage pour permettre aux spectateurs de bien distinguer ses traits.

Et les cœurs de Gibbs, Tony et Ziva manquèrent tous un battement. Les yeux braqués sur le visage de l'homme attaché, ils ne pouvaient pas croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils ne voulaient pas le croire.

D'ailleurs, Tony souffla un « non… » incrédule tandis que Gibbs dardait un regard glacial sur le directeur, attendant des réponses au flux de questions qui ne sortirent pas de ses lèvres fermées.

L'observé laissa filer un soupir stressé et prit la parole, brisant le silence de glace qui s'était abattu sur les membres de sa meilleure équipe. Même s'il s'avait qu'il n'avait rien de plus à dire. D'un geste il fit signe à son informaticien de mettre en pause la vidéo, qui se stoppa sur l'image grésillante d'un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Nous avons reçu cette vidéo il y a une heure. Par une adresse IP que nous n'avons pas encore réussi à tracer.

Il se tut. Observant du coin de l'œil la réaction des autres.

Gibbs serrait les poings, furieux. Tony faisait courir son regard sur l'image, cherchant l'erreur, sûr que ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était sans aucun doute le pire film qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Ziva était immobile, raide. Une main de fer broyait leur organe vital, et la montée d'adrénaline qui les avaient secoués quelques instants plus tôt peinait à se dissoudre dans leur corps.

- La suite. Ordonna Gibbs.

D'un geste de la tête, Vance indiqua au technicien de remettre en route leur vidéo.

L'image grésillante se remit à se mouvoir. La caméra tourna, abandonnant l'image de McGee inerte et attaché à la chaise, pour venir se positionner face au visage de celui qui la tenait. Caché sous une cagoule noire, seuls ses yeux étaient visibles. Ombragés par d'épais sourcils et entourés de par des cils fins et drus, ses deux iris marron étaient braqués sur l'objectif.

Le tissu recouvrant son visage sembla se mouvoir tandis qu'il prenait la parole.

- Bonjour, directeur Vance. J'ai eu vent des récents évènements qui ont ébranlés le NCIS … Plus précisément l'action effectuée par Harper Dearing. La bombe. Il a quand même bien réussi son coup, même si vous avez été les plus forts. Il s'avère que … son histoire m'a beaucoup inspiré. Enormément même. Hum … Laissez-moi m'expliquer j'apprécie cette idée que, pour montrer à quelqu'un qu'il est plus fragile qu'il ne le pense, il suffit de le détruire. –soupir-. Je pense aussi que … qu'un organisme tel que le vôtre, chargé de protéger la population, ne saurait souffrir d'aucune faille. Vous me suivez ? J'ai décidé de calculer votre quota de faille, de fragilités. Parce que je sais que l'erreur est humaine, et que vous ne pouvez pas être des surhommes. Un quota. Si vous le dépassez, alors preuve sera faite que vous êtes loin d'être à la hauteur de votre réputation. Pour ce faire, je vous ai organisé une série d'épreuves. A chaque victoire vous gagnerez un point, et à chaque défaite vous en perdrez un. Ce sera un peu comme … Un jeu de piste. Une chasse au trésor. Avec la victoire à la clé. –il glissa son regard vers la gauche-. Et des pièges. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment. Votre premier indice sera bientôt là. Bonne chance.

Et l'image s'éteignit.

Frustrant violement chacune des personnes présentes.

* * *

_Alors ? Est-ce que vous voulez une suite ? C'est bien parti, non, bof ? Et oui, c'est effectivement très très court. ^^_

_Je n'attend que vos avis pour y réfléchir sérieusement ! n'hésitez pas ! _


	2. Chapter 2 : Premier indice

_C'est décidé, je me lance ! merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux. _

_Juste un conseil pour ce qui va suivre, méfiez-vous des apparences ... ;) _

**AnkouBZH** : AH NON TU MEURS PAS HEIN ! Voilà la suite, regarde !

**Furieuse** : Oh non non, tu n'es pas folle, les fous sont ceux qui n'aiment pas l'AIPM. Tiens d'ailleurs Mlle la spécialiste de la torture, j'ai mis ta méthode pour assommer quelqu'un sans effusions de sang :P

**AmyDiNozzo** : Heu ... *frissonne sous le regard qui ferait certainement peur à une mouche* J'ai couru, très vite même ! Ne me tue pas ok ?

**Myrrdyn** : Merci de suivre cette piste alors :D

**DiNozzogirl** : Du TBC ? J'y songe !

**PBG** : *regarde PBG faire avec des yeux ronds* *se moque gentiment après avoir eu une légère frayeur pour le doudou Tibbs* *prends un immense panneau rose bleu et vert et écris dessus "LA VOILA"* Contente ? Doudou Tibbs s'en est sorti ?

**chou05** : Comme tu dis ! Ce sont les meilleurs ... Mais ils ce ne sont pas des surhommes, ils ne peuvent pas gagner à chaque fois ... *rire sadique*

**Aurore13** : Mouhahaha :3 Ca va mieux ?

**Gwenetsi** : C'est tout de suite ! contente que l'idée te plaise :P

**Littlebee** : Merci :D ça fait vraiment plaisir comme commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

_4h plus tôt. _

_Le 30 avril 2013._

Tim ouvrit brusquement les yeux, surpris.

Il était à peine 7h du matin, lui informa la réveil posé sur sa table de chevet. Quelques rayons de soleil matinaux s'infiltraient par sa fenêtre, éclairant légèrement son petit appart.

Peut-être avait-il rêvé ?

Il attendit deux secondes, yeux toujours ouverts, sans quitter pour autant la chaleur de sa couette.

Et 3 légers coups furent de nouveau frappés au battant de sa porte, décidant à contrecœur l'informaticien à se lever. Il enfila rapidement un tee-shirt qui traînait là, frissonnant sous la fraîcheur qui tomba sur son corps encore enveloppé de la tiédeur du sommeil.

- J'arrive ! S'exclama-t-il en entendant un énième coup sur sa porte.

Il sortit rapidement, s'approcha de son entrée et posa son œil sur le judas. Mais la personne n'entrait qu'à peine dans son champ de vision. Tim fronça les sourcils, légèrement méfiant. Il n'était que 7h, un dimanche ...

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est Wyatt ! Votre voisin ... Je suis désolé de vous réveiller de si bon matin mais j'ai un problème.

Wyatt ... Ah oui, le petit brun aux cheveux coupés en brosse. Se remémora McGee.

- Attendez deux minutes, je m'habille.

- D'accord, répondit l'autre.

Poussant un léger soupir, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Son pantalon de la veille et un pull noir étaient posé sur une chaise, il les attrapa et s'habilla rapidement, suivi d'un brin de toilette. Rafraîchi et mieux réveillé, il s'approcha à nouveau de son entrée et tourna la clé sur la serrure, ouvrant le battant sur l'un de ses voisins. Pâle, son stress transpirait sur son front et il faisait craquer ses phalanges entre ses doigts. Il darda ses yeux foncés sur McGee dès qu'il le vit et ouvrit la bouche deux fois de suite comme un poisson, sans que rien n'en sorte.

- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Tim.

Il ne connaissait ce voisin que pour avoir échangées quelques paroles dans la cage d'ascenseur, pour être allé quémander des ingrédients manquants, pour échanger une brève parole sur le temps avant de quitter l'immeuble ou de rentrer chez soi. Wyatt Moran était un américain d'environ 25 ans qui vivait seul ici depuis quelques années. McGee ne savait pas grand chose de plus sur lui. Il était chercheur à l'université de sociologie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et il ne paraissait vraiment pas très à l'aise. Wyatt ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, et un son en sortit.

- Je ... J'ai un problème, je veux dire un grave prob- j'ai besoin de votre aide. S'il vous plait.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta son interlocuteur en fronçant fortement les sourcils.

- Est-ce que ... -Wyatt tourna rapidement la tête de droite à gauche, s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien seuls- ça vous gênerait de venir chez moi ? Rapidement. Je vous expliquerai.

Tim hésita deux secondes. C'était dimanche. Pas d'enquêtes en vue. Il se devait d'aider son voisin, il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser comme ça. Alors il ôta les clés de sa porte et ferma derrière lui, faisant signe à Wyatt d'un bref mouvement de tête qu'il le suivait.

Ce dernier partit vers la droite à grand pas, et Tim dû presque courir pour le rattraper alors qu'il ouvrait fébrilement la porte de son appartement pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, laissant son nouvel invité entrer.

L'intérieur était plutôt glauque. Les murs étaient gris, partout, les stores baissés et seule une veilleuse diffusait une lumière blanchâtre. L'appartement était en tout point pareil à celui de McGee. La pièce principale dans laquelle ils se trouvaient comportait un immense bureau de chêne submergé par des feuilles, des portes documents et des classeurs. Sur un pan de mur était apposée une vieille bibliothèque remplie de livres, et la seconde partie de la pièce comportait un vieux canapé à la couleur indéfinissable et une table basse en bois sur un tapis gris. La pièce dégageait une légère odeur de renfermée.

Sur un pan de mur était apposée une vieille bibliothèque remplie de livres, et la seconde partie de la pièce comportait un vieux canapé à la couleur indéfinissable et une table basse en bois sur un tapis gris. Dans la partie opposée au bureau se trouvait sur tout un établi trois PC tous allumés, sous lesquels se trouvaient tout un assemblage de fils, de boitiers, et d'appareils électroniques divers et variés qui firent écarquiller les yeux de l'informaticien.

- Woh … S'exclama-t-il en les examinant d'un œil expert

Wyatt émit un petit sourire et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement, essuyant une poussière invisible sur l'un de ses écrans.

Puis il se tourna vers McGee de façon à être face à lui. Mais avant que Tim n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, il subit un violent coup du tranchant de la main sur la jugulaire et tomba évanoui.

ooo

_En temps réel. _

L'absence de musique dans l'antre de la laborantine tira aussitôt la sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit de Gibbs.

Elle avait été mise au courant. Et elle n'allait certainement pas bien.

À peine eut-il mis un pied dans le labo qu'il eut confirmation face aux traits défaits de la jeune femme. Il déposa son gobelet de caf-pow sur une table de fer et attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Se retournant à demi de devant son écran de PC, où la vidéo qu'ils venaient de voir était actuellement en pause, Abby posa sur lui ses yeux rougis.

- Pas ça, Gibbs ... Dit-elle comme une supplique.

Elle était bien plus fragile que les deux autres. Du moins, elle ne dissimulait pas ses émotions comme ils le faisaient.

Et recevoir cette vidéo sans avoir été avertie ni accompagnée lors du visionnage n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses.

- Tu l'as vue seule ? Demanda-t-il avec un geste du menton en direction de l'écran.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Vance me l'a envoyée il y a 20min. Avant de vous la montrer, puisqu'il m'a appelée avant. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose, il faut absolument que je fasse avancer les recherches, se reprit-elle en revenant taper sur son clavier d'un air décidé, étouffant un reste de sanglot dans une longue inspiration dans le but de reprendre ses esprits au maximum.

Gibbs s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, mettant le caf-pow juste à côté de la souris.

- On va le retrouver. Comme à chaque fois. La réconforta-t-il.

- Y a intérêt ! C'est quoi cette ordure, il se prend pour qui ?!

- Tu sais de quel indice il parle ?

- Non ... Mais je pense que c'est la seule chose qui pourras nous faire avancer. -elle tapa furieusement sur les touches de son clavier-. Je ne trouve rien sur cette vidéo ! Elle a été prise d'une caméra on ne peut plus banale, ce matin, à 9h12. Puis le type l'a envoyée par une adresse IP qui vient d'un cyber café ... Afterwords Cafe. Orientez-vous sur ça pour le moment. Je n'ai rien de plus à vous donner ...

Gibbs hocha la tête, imprimant mentalement le nom qu'elle venait de lui donner, et fit demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce.

ooo

- Je ne supporte pas de rester ici à ne rien faire ! S'exclama Ziva en se levant brutalement de sa chaise pour venir dans l'open space.

Tony était assis à son bureau, les yeux dans le vide.

- Il faut qu'on reste ici pour réceptionner "l'indice" de ce taré.

- Mais peut-être qu'il est déjà ici ! Sous nos yeux !

- Il a bien dit "votre premier indice sera bientôt là", ce qui laisse supposer que ce n'est pas le cas.

Sans répondre, l'israélienne se dirigea droit vers le bureau de McGee et s'assit sur son fauteuil, allumant la tour sans cacher son énervement.

- Quoi, tu crois peut-être qu'il est entré dans les bureaux pour déposer quelque chose sur le bureau du bleu ?! Reprit-il en se levant néanmoins pour venir se placer à côté d'elle.

- Peut-être que McGee le connaissais. Ou qu'il a été en contact avec lui.

- Et tu sais ce que tu cherches au moins ? Demanda-t-il après un blanc, tandis qu'elle faisait de balader la souris sur l'écran sans but précis.

- Mails. Répondit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Mais un tour dans les messages de l'informaticien ne lui apprit rien, surtout qu'elle n'était pas elle-même un pirate informatique capable de déceler ce qui n'allait pas dans la boîte mail de son collègue.

Elle parcourut rapidement les noms, ouvrant quelques messages, sans trouver quoi que ce soit de particulièrement intéressant.

Quand le téléphone sur le bureau de Gibbs, absent, sonna.

Un coup d'œil l'un vers l'autre et les deux agents se levaient d'un bon pour sauter sur le combiné, que Ziva attrapa en premier et colla à son oreille.

- Bureau de l'agent Gibbs, énonça-t-elle, vous désirez ?

- Une lettre pour votre équipe vient d'arriver, répondit la voix de Josh, préposé au courrier.

Raccrochant précipitamment le téléphone, Ziva avait déjà tourné les talons pour marcher rapidement vers le service courrier, talonnée par Tony qui lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Une lettre pour nous. Répondit-elle en lui glissant un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule.

Sans parler, ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'endroit. Un homme s'avança vers eux avec un sourire, lettre à la main que Ziva s'empressa de prendre.

- Non ! S'écria Tony un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il posa sa main sur le poignet de Ziva et lui enleva la lettre qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir.

- Je me suis déjà fait avoir une fois, précisa-t-il en tenant l'objet devant lui du bout des doigts, pas deux. On va donner ça à Abby.

ooo

- Vous ne pouviez pas rester dans vos quartiers ? Demanda la laborantine aux trois museaux qui l'encerclaient.

- Non. Répondit Tony pour les autres. Il faut qu'on sache, Abs !

- Écartez-vous alors !

Une paire de lunettes sur le nez, la jeune femme se trouvait devant une boîte de Plexiglas reliée à divers tubes, et elle avait glissé ses mains dans deux trous garnis de gants spéciaux.

L'inspection de la lettre aux rayons x n'avait pour le moment pas révélé quoi que ce soit.

Abby s'apprêtait donc à l'ouvrir à l'aide de ses précieux gants. Elle glissa ses doigts sous la languette qu'elle décolla délicatement, puis ouvrit la lettre de façon à voir l'intérieur, qui contenait un papier.

Tous retenaient leur souffle, attentifs et focalisés sur ses moindres gestes.

Elle le saisit, et le déplia dans la boîte de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir.

Tapé à l'ordinateur, le mot était on ne peut plus clair.

_"Bonjour, chers agents. Je vous avais bien dit que le premier indice arriverait rapidement. _

_Il y aura en tout 10 épreuves à franchir. Des indices vous mèneront à chacune d'elles._

_La fin sera la victoire. Avant, ce sera la défaite. Vous êtes pour le moment à 0/10. Il vous faudra un score au-dessus de 5. Je suis resté gentil voyez-vous, comme dit précédemment je sais que vous n'êtes pas des surhommes, même si ces épreuves ne sont pas destinées au commun des mortels. _

_Elles vous sont destinées à vous : agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, et Ziva David. _

_Quant aux légistes Donald Mallard, Jimmy Palmer et à l'experte médico-légale Abigail Sciuto, ainsi que votre directeur Leon Vance, gardez-les précieusement à vos côtés. Ils ne seront pas inclus dans le jeu de piste mais seront vos seules aides. Ce sera donc l'occasion pour eux aussi de faire leurs preuves. _

_La seule règle est que vous avez interdiction formelle de faire appel à une aide extérieure autre que la leur. Sinon, votre ami mourra. Je le saurai si jamais vous tentez quelque chose, soyez en sûrs, alors jouez franc-jeu. Il n'y aura pas de seconde sommation. _

_Vous aurez une occasion pour délivrer votre collègue Timothy McGee. Mais certains pièges pourront vous tuer ou vous faire prisonnier jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve, cela va de soit. _

_Voici votre premier indice : _

« Monet à su dépeindre ce proverbe japonais disant que le malheur peut être un pont vers le bonheur. A vous de le prouver.

N'oubliez pas votre parapluie. »

_À vos marques, prêts, partez. "_

Très clair. Limpide même. Sauf l'indice.

* * *

_Bon alors, je réitère les questions parce que ça m'a l'air de bien marcher ! (Bien sûr vous n'êtes pas obligés d'y répondre ;)) _

1- L'intrigue en général vous plait ?

2- Le méchant ?

3- Quelles sont vos pronostics sur l'indice ?

4- Une idée particulière sur ce qui vous attend ?

5- Réplique(s) préférée(s) ?

_Je me suis cassé la tête pendant des heures pour trouver cet indice. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses à travers mes visites sur le net, c'était très intéressant ! Comme quoi écrire n'est pas seulement un divertissement …_

_En parlant de divertissement, le premier qui trouve la solution de l'intrigue gagne un OS ! Et jouez le jeu, pas d'internet, faites appel à votre culture personnelle !;)_

_PS : la suite et presque fin de Shabbat Shalom est arrivée !_


	3. Chapter 3 : Prémices

_Amis du soir, bonsouar ! _

_Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle répondra à vos interrogations et collera à l'indice donné précédemment. D'ailleurs, personne n'a réussi à y répondre ! Même si certaines avaient une partie de réponse :P_

**Littlebee** : Hum, ta supposition sur le fait qu'il va y avoir de l'eau n'est pas bonne ... Attention aux apparences ... ;) Muhahaha. Disons que ça va être une autre sorte de liquide. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Et tu n'as pas tellement faux pour "l'épreuve faite de malheurs". ;) En tout cas merci de me suivre, et merci encore davantage pour tes reviews, ça fait terriblement plaisir !

**Gwenetsi** : Vi, effectivement, tu as un point pour ta supposition. Je ne dis pas pour quel point, tu vas vite le découvrir. ^^ La peste, c'est inoubliable !

**Aurore13** : Muhahah, espérons que cette suite va davantage t'éclairer :P

**AnkouBZH** : Je veux bien que tu fasses du pâté de méchant mais ... qui est-il ?! Suspeeeense

**PBG** : Vi, ils vont trouver, ils trouvent toujours tout. Mais parfois, ils trouvent un peu trop tard ... *rire sadique* Swak : inoubliable.

**Diane** : Alors toi, MERCI ! tes reviews m'ont fait fondre ! ARG ! Merci pour ta review sur Rose écureuil, contente que ça te plaise et ... *rougis* comment je fais pour être sur tout les fronts ? Disons que je suis dans ma période "imagination fertile" alors j'en profite :P Quant à ta review sur cette fic: vi, ça me plait de faire en sorte que cette fois ce soit Tim en mauvaise posture. ^^ Tant mieux si tu n'aimes pas le méchant, mais il n'a pas fini d'apparaître ... Mouhaha tu n'as pas totalement faux pour l'indice, Timmy ne serait pas en si mauvaise posture si tu étais agent ne t'en fais pas ! et oui, je suis plutôt calée sur ce qui concerne l'art, les musées et tout ce qui y touche ;) J'aime ta supposition sur ce qui va suivre ... Bref, merci encore ! Ah, et ... INSCRIS TOI SUR FF !

**DiNozzogirl** : Mouhahah non, quand même pas !

**Furieuse** : Les nénuphars ? Tu n'y es pas, mais pas loin ! Quant à la suite noooon, tu vas voir que ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça. Et ton choix sur la citation préférée ne m'étonne même pas ! ^^

* * *

- Feu de camp ! Lança Tony en poussant sa chaise entre leurs quatre bureaux.

Il fut aussitôt imité par Gibbs et Ziva, qui s'installèrent l'un à sa droite l'autre à sa gauche.

- Bon. Commença-t-il. Nous avons un indice, et plusieurs pistes à surveiller parallèlement.

- Le cybercafé. Fit son patron. Afterwords Cafe.

- D'où il a envoyé la vidéo. Tu t'occuperas de ça ?

Son patron émit un bref hochement de tête tandis que l'israélienne prenait la parole à son tour.

- Il faudrait savoir d'où vient la lettre. Qui l'a postée.

- Elle a été détruite. Précisa Tony. Ainsi que l'enveloppe.

- Et je te rappelle qu'il n'y avait pas de timbre sur l'enveloppe. On peut demander au service courrier, et au facteur. Peut-être qu'ils ont vu quelque chose. Je m'occuperai de ça.

- Mais le plus important est de résoudre l'indice qu'il nous a donné.

- « Monet à su dépeindre ce proverbe japonais disant que le malheur peut être un pont vers le bonheur. A vous de le prouver. » Anonna Ziva, les yeux dans le vague.

- Et « N'oubliez pas votre parapluie. ». Ajouta Gibbs.

- Monet, c'est un peintre français c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez des œuvres de lui en tête ?

Ziva fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à son bureau, s'emparant d'une tablette qu'elle alluma en revenant vers les autres.

Elle eu tôt fait d'atteindre le moteur de recherche et tapa les principaux mots-clés.

- Monet, peinture, japonais, pont. Décrivit la jeune femme tandis qu'elle lançait la recherche.

Le même tableau s'afficha sur de nombreux onglets, peint de couleurs différentes ou avec des détails en plus, mais représentant le même petit pont.

- C'est un pont japonais qui se trouvait dans son jardin, à Giverny …

- Ca ne peut pas être ça. Dit Gibbs.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers lui, attendant l'explication.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda son agent senior.

- Il parle d'un proverbe japonais, pas forcément du pont japonais. Et ça n'a aucun sens. Quel rapport avec le bonheur et le malheur ?

- Il est marqué qu'il a été détruit. Ajouta Ziva.

- Il en a peint énormément. Constata son collègue en penchant le nez sur l'écran. Et quel rapport avec le parapluie ?

- Et qu'est-ce que nous devons prouver ?

- Je pense que vous devez prouver pourquoi le pont en question pourrait vous mener du malheur au bonheur. Vous êtes pour l'instant dans la case malheur, il me semble, donc si vous réussissez cette épreuve, elle vous mènera vers le bonheur. C'est l'idée que j'en tire.

Tous se tournèrent vers le légiste, qui arrivait derrière Tony et venait de lancer cette remarque.

- Et le parapluie ? C'est pour désigner l'eau ? Nous devrions plonger ? Demanda Ziva.

- Il faut analyser la phrase point par point. L'homme qui vous l'a envoyé est certainement loin d'être stupide. Je peux ? Demanda-t-il à Tony en désignant le morceau de papier où ce dernier avait griffonné l'indice.

- Monet, certainement ce peintre impressionniste. Continua-t-il en faisant courir ses yeux sur les quelques mots. « Il a su dépeindre », ce verbe à sûrement un rapport avec une peinture. Par contre je ne pense pas que cet indice définit réellement un pont japonais. C'est le proverbe qui est japonais et qui parle d'un pont, il faudrait donc peut-être distinguer ces deux parties. Ziva, recherche une peinture de Monet représentant un pont, et qui pourrait éventuellement servir d'allégorie au passage du malheur vers le bonheur …

Elle s'exécuta et fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur son écran, affichant une page où figuraient les photos de nombreux tableaux représentants des ponts.

- Il y a encore beaucoup d'images du pont japonais, il y a aussi … le pont d'Argenteuil …

Continuant sa recherche, paupières froncées, concentrée sur sa lecture, elle vit soudain le doigt de son patron se poser sur l'une des photos de peinture, qui s'afficha en grand.

- Le pont de Waterloo.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait nous mener du bonheur au malheur. Fit Tony.

- Non, mais je vois pourquoi cet homme vous a recommandé de prendre votre parapluie.

Un silence. Tous réalisèrent progressivement ce que le légiste venait de dire. L'indice prenait forme, le puzzle s'emboitait pas à pas.

- Il ne fait pas beau à Londres, ok, mais de là à nous dire de prendre un parapluie … Il aurait dit ça comme ça, dans l'indice ? S'étonna Tony. Il fait vraiment moins beau en Angleterre qu'en France ?

- Pour nous indiquer la piste à suivre. Répondit Ziva.

- L'Angleterre est réputée pour être un pays pluvieux. Il vous a dit de prendre votre parapluie, certainement pour l'emmener quelque part.

- Il faudrait donc qu'on aille sur le pont de Waterloo pour passer du bonheur au malheur, comme le dit ce proverbe japonais. Et il va pleuvoir. Conclut l'italien.

- On part ce soir, confirma Gibbs en se levant de son siège.

- Et la lettre ? Le cybercafé ? S'enquit Tony.

- Maintenant. Je vais aller au cybercafé. Vous, trouvez tout ce que vous pouvez sur l'enveloppe et son expéditeur.

Chacun se leva, remettant sa chaise à sa place, empochant sac à dos, arme et badge glissés à la ceinture.

- Je peux être utile ? Demanda Ducky en s'approchant de son ami.

- Réserve-nous un vol pour Londres. Ce soir.

L'ex-marine se lança vers l'ascenseur tandis que ses deux autres agents s'empressaient déjà de descendre au service courrier.

ooo

- Josh ? S'enquit Ziva en apercevant un homme de dos, occupé à trier des lettres.

Le préposé au courrier se retourna alors, un immense sourire au visage.

Joshua Lane travaillait dans ce service depuis deux ans. Sportif de deux mètres, c'était un gratte-papier dans l'âme et son travail lui plaisait énormément. Et il était toujours enjoué. Même Jimmy trouvait ça bizarre pour un homme d'être toujours heureux à ce point.

Il darda ses iris marron sur son interlocutrice et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs gominés avant de lui répondre avec un sourire énorme.

- Vous désirez ?

- La lettre que vous avez reçue pour nous ce matin, elle n'avait pas de timbre.

- Ah non, c'est une jeune femme qui l'a déposée dans la boîte au lettre alors que j'allais relever le courrier.

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient une piste.

- Vous pourriez nous dessiner un portrait robot ? Demanda Tony en priant pour que ce soit le cas.

- Heu, oui, attendez … Je vais vous dessiner ça.

- Allez voir Abby plutôt, elle a tout ce qu'il faut.

- Non, je ne préfère pas quitter mon poste, de plus j'ai pris quelques cours de dessin dans ma jeunesse, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller pour vous le faire rapidement. Répondit Josh sans se départir de son sourire joyeux.

Il attrapa une feuille blanche trônant sur son bureau, s'attabla et commença à dessiner. Les traits d'un visage féminin apparurent bientôt couchés sur le papier, un visage ovale encadré de longs cheveux lisses descendants jusqu'aux épaules. Josh s'attaqua ensuite aux sourcils fins surplombant deux grands yeux aux longs cils, un petit nez et une bouche ronde. Le tout formant un visage réaliste et remarquablement bien dessiné qui fit pousser un sifflement à Tony. Qui admirait le talent de Josh plus que la beauté de leur suspecte, bien sûr.

- Vous aimez vraiment votre métier ? S'enquit-il avec une pointe d'ironie, accusant le coup quand le coude de sa partenaire rencontra une de ses côtes.

Ziva prit la feuille des mains de l'homme pour mieux regarder les traits de son visage. Pommettes hautes. Menton rond. Traits légèrement juvéniles.

- Elle était blonde avec les yeux marron, ajouta Josh.

- Et physiquement ?

- Pas très grande, fine, avec un jean bleu, une veste de cuir noir et un tee-shirt à motifs si je me souviens bien. Et des bottines à talons. Elle avait l'air plutôt jeune.

- Et bien … Merci. Fit Tony en haussant un sourcil étonné.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à nous signaler ?

- Non, c'est tout. Répondit Joshua en souriant.

ooo

Pied au plancher, slalomant comme à son habitude dans les rues de la capitale, Gibbs traçait en direction du cybercafé.

Klaxonnant un imprudent conducteur, il lui vola sans gêne sa place de parking, juste devant le lieu qui était pour l'instant une des deux seules pistes, précaires, qu'ils possédaient. Et fronça les yeux en voyant la devanture.

Ce coin était très connu, populaire, et donc très peuplé. Ne restait plus qu'à prier qu'ils aient une caméra de vidéosurveillance à l'entrée, ou à l'intérieur.

Traversant la rue pour arriver sur la terrasse blindée de buveurs et fumeurs peu frileux, l'agent pénétra dans les lieux pour se diriger droit vers le bar surpeuplé. Jouant des coudes, l'ex-sniper héla un des serveurs pressé et lui présenta son insigne.

- Je dois voir votre directeur. Précisa-t-il.

Le serveur hésita, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, et finit par faire le tour du comptoir pour venir jusqu'à lui.

- Veuillez me suivre, indiqua-t-il en se frayant un chemin d'un pas rapide à travers le bar.

Après quelques pas, ils arrivèrent au bas d'un escalier dont ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre, arrivant dans une espèce de salle de réunion miniaturisée juste à côté des toilettes.

Le serveur y entra, lui faisant signe d'attendre, et ressortit deux secondes plus tard.

- Madame Weaver vous appellera, dit-il à Gibbs avant de redescendre rapidement sans attendre de réponse.

Gibbs, quant à lui, attendit deux minutes.

Ce laps de temps écoulé, il estima qu'il avait assez attendu et ouvrit la porte de la salle, tombant sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'années occupée à engueuler quelqu'un au téléphone à grand renfort de gestes inutiles.

- Agent Gibbs, lui dit-il lorsqu'il croisa son regard en lui présentant son badge. NCIS.

Elle lui fit signe de patienter d'un index tendu, se tut quelques secondes et annonça « merde » à son interlocuteur invisible avant de raccrocher dans la seconde.

- Je suis à vous, dit-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux. Désolée pour l'attente.

L'agent cligna des yeux en guise de réponse tandis qu'elle continuait dans sa lancée.

- NCIS ? La marine ? Pourquoi ?

- Nous sommes sur une enquête. Nous savons que notre suspect a envoyé une vidéo depuis l'un des ordinateurs que vous possédez. A 9h12. Annonça-t-il. Vous avez des caméras de vidéosurveillance ?

- Oui, nous en avons quelques-unes dans la pièce, mais nous disposons aussi de 10 postes et ils étaient sûrement tous occupés à cette heure-là … Vous avez l'adresse IP ?

Gibbs plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un papier plissé donné par Abby, qu'il tendit à son interlocutrice. Cette dernière s'en empara et passa derrière son petit bureau, faisant aller sa souris ainsi que ses doigts sur le clavier.

- Alors … Poste 7. Je peux vous passer les bandes caméras de vidéosurveillance pour ce matin.

Il hocha la tête, passant derrière le bureau pour observer les images.

- Montrez-moi.

Un film s'afficha à l'écran, émanant de l'une des caméras fixées au plafond. Mme Weaver tendit le doigt vers l'un des ordinateurs, pour l'instant inoccupé.

- Je vais avancer un peu … dit-elle en effectuant l'action. Voilà. 9h.

Le regard acier de l'ex marine fixa l'écran, sourcils froncés. Une personne s'avance, avise le poste libre et s'assied devant. La directrice fit avancer la vidéo de quelques minutes. Un indicateur afficha 9h10.

- C'est elle. Affirma-t-elle à voix haute.

- Vous l'avez déjà vue ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Peut-être les serveurs, en bas. Je vais vous imprimer sa photo.

La caméra étant fixée juste au-dessus de l'ordinateur où se trouvait la personne, Gibbs et la directrice avaient donc une vue plongeante sur son visage. Effectuant un zoom et une capture d'écran, elle put imprimer une photo en gros plan.

Se levant de sa chaise, elle réceptionna une feuille crachée par l'imprimante et la tendit à Gibbs.

- Je suis à votre disposition si vous avez besoin d'aide. Annonça-t-elle.

- Ça ira.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête, fit demi-tour et descendit le petit escalier qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici, s'approchant du bar où les serveurs couraient de droite à gauche. Il en héla un qui passa à ses côtés et lui mit la feuille sous le nez.

- Vous connaissez cette personne ? Demanda-t-il.

Le rouquin a qui il s'était adressé lorgna l'image et répondit d'un signe de tête négatif. Passablement énervé, l'ex-marine s'approcha du comptoir, duquel il poussa quelques buveurs qui grognèrent, et tendit la photo devant lui, attirant l'attention des trois hommes derrière le bar.

- Qui l'a déjà vue ? Dit-il à nouveau.

Un par un, les trois défilèrent devant l'image, pour tous effectuer le même mouvement latéral de la tête.

ooo

La jeune femme, vraisemblablement nerveuse, posa sa main sur la souris avant de sortir une clé USB de la poche de sa veste, qu'elle introduisit dans la tour du PC.

Elle ramena fébrilement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour d'elle.

- C'est bien elle. Assura Josh à peine fut-il pénétré dans l'espace où les trois agents regardaient la vidéo envoyée par la directrice du cybercafé.

Il se départit légèrement de son sourire joyeux après avoir croisé le regard acier de Gibbs. L'heure n'était pas à la joie, ici, semblait-il lui rappeler.

- Ca correspond au portrait-robot. Confirma Ziva en observant le dessin entre ses mains.

- Et la reconnaissance faciale ?

- Ca ne donne rien, répondit Abby en visioconférence à travers la tablette que Tony tenait entre ses mains. Elle n'est pas fichée.

- Donc on n'a rien. Conclut Gibbs d'un ton glacial.

- Si. L'indice.

- Oui, et je crois qu'il n'est pas peu important, confirma Ducky.

- A quelle heure est l'avion ? Demanda le patron au médecin légiste.

ooo

Le vol avait duré 6h.

Vance avait fait en sorte qu'un avion de la marine soit à leur disposition pour les emmener sur les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Ils venaient tout juste de poser le pied sur le sol anglais, frissonnant sous l'humide grisaille londonienne.

Il était 1h du matin.

Ils étaient actuellement sur une partie de tarmac déserte de l'aéroport de la capitale anglaise, et un taxi jaune le plus banal possible s'avançait vers eux. A peine fut-il arrêté devant les trois agents que son coffre fut ouvert, des valises lancées sans ménagement en son sein, le siège passager accueilli Gibbs et les places arrières Tony et Ziva.

Tous trois fatigués par le voyage mouvementé, ils n'avaient pourtant aucune envie de dormir, bien trop nerveux pour ça.

Abby, qui les tenaient au courant toutes les heures, avaient cherché toute la nuit toutes les pistes possibles et imaginables. Sans résultat aucun. Elle arrivait à douter du fait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir tuer quelqu'un sans laisser de trace. Bien qu'elle ne doutait pas une seconde que Tim soit en vie. Pensées positives.

Elle avait fini par s'endormir dans son labo, après que Gibbs le lui eut ordonné – même s'il avait eu plus de mal que d'habitude à être obéi. De leur côté, Ducky et Vance avaient aussi opérées discrètement le plus de recherches possibles.

- Le pont de Waterloo. Ordonna Gibbs au chauffeur.

- On y sera en 30 minutes. Il y a peu de circulation à cette heure-là.

Il embraya, faisant vrombir le moteur de la petite voiture qui fila hors de l'aéroport pour s'engager sur l'A1203, croisant de temps en temps les bords de la Tamise.

Pas un ne parlait. Le taximan hochait la tête au rythme entrainant des Beatles, fonçant dans les rues. Tout l'album eu le temps de résonner dans l'habitacle, rassérénant un peu ses passagers aux muscles encore crispés par le vol mouvementé. Un panneau rapidement entrevu annonça enfin le nom de Waterloo Bridge. Après un signe de Gibbs, le taxi jaune s'arrêta le long du trottoir devant King's College, libérant ses passagers.

- Déposez nos valises au Premier Inn London County Hall, lui dit l'ex-marine en lui tendant une liasse de billets.

L'homme hocha la tête et continua tout droit, laissant les trois agents avancer encore de quelques pas pour se retrouver face au pont de Waterloo.

Ils avancèrent le long de la route, aux aguets, éclairés de temps à autre par les phares d'une voiture, avançant en direction de la surface miroitante de la Tamise. Eclairée par quelques rayons de lune et surmontée d'un fin ruban de brouillard, une atmosphère pesante régnait autour d'elle et de son pont s'enfonçant dans la nuit.

Après trois minutes de marche au pas athlétique, les trois agents ralentir l'allure. Ils allaient passer sur le pont. Ziva posa machinalement sa main nue sur son arme glacée, observant les environs.

Pas un chat. Dans le lointain brillaient les contours de l'œil de Londres tandis qu'une brise glaciale vint fouetter leur visage à peine eurent-ils posé un pied sur Waterloo Bridge.

Étrangement peuplé à cette heure pourtant plus que tardive.

Éclairés sous un ruban de lampadaires, une poignée de touristes prenaient des photos des environs. Sur un banc de l'autre trottoir, un couple observait les reflets de la Tamise.

Méfiants, la team s'avança sur le bitume surplombant la rivière, passant à côté des touristes. Chinois. Sacré cliché.

Parlant dans un langage incompréhensible, ils s'extasiaient vraisemblablement sur le paysage environnant, pointant du doigt divers lieux. Il y en avait 4. Une femme et trois hommes, d'âges différents, qui ne prêtèrent pas attention aux américains qui les observaient.

Le couple sur le banc échangeait quelques mots.

Gibbs et ses agents continuèrent leur marche, puis le patron s'avança vers la rambarde surplombant l'eau noire, imitant les touristes. Il fallait se fondre dans le décor. Tony passa nonchalamment un bras sur les épaules de sa partenaire tandis qu'ils passaient devant un vieux couple de chinois, faisant certainement partie du même groupe que ceux quelques mètres plus loin.

- Photo, please ?

Gibbs se retourna en entendant l'interpellation qui venait vraisemblablement de lui être adressée, se retrouvant face à un homme d'âge mûr, un long parapluie accroché au bras et un sourire avenant au visage, qui lui tendit un petit boîtier en réitérant sa question.

L'ex sniper hocha machinalement la tête en prenant la chose qu'il porta au niveau de ses yeux, cherchant dans quel sens la prendre. Le vieil homme retourna alors vers sa femme, dos à la silhouette illuminée de la grande roue, et vint sourire à son côté.

Positionnant l'objectif tant bien que mal, extrêmement méfiant, Gibbs hésita un instant.

Il croisa les regards tournés vers lui de ses deux agents, un peu plus loin. Reposa ses yeux acier sur l'appareil photo on ne peut plus banal. Avisa le gros bouton qui ornait le dessus.

Il le positionna enfin devant son visage, vérifiant qu'il avait bien le couple en ligne de mire, et appuya sur le bouton. Un bruit de flash. Rien de plus. Expirant malgré lui un léger soupir de soulagement, il regarda le vieil homme revenir en sa direction tout sourire, tendant le bras pour reprendre son bien et faisant par la même occasion malencontreusement voler son parapluie qui vint heurter la jambe de Gibbs. Il fondit aussitôt en ce que l'agent devina être des excuses, plaçant dans sa plaidoirie quelques mots inintelligibles d'anglais, une moue gênée au visage.

Relevant le parapluie tombé au sol, Gibbs arrêta le flot de paroles d'un geste et d'un sourire, tendant à son propriétaire les objets lui appartenant, propriétaire qui remercia à nouveau et s'empressa de rejoindre sa femme.

Il les suivit du regard, les voyant quitter le pont parmi le groupe de touriste.

Les tourtereaux n'avaient pas bougé, seule brillaient la lueur rougeoyante d'une cigarette en train de se consumer, tandis que l'homme expirait un léger nuage de fumée. Tony et Ziva revinrent vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'enquit l'Italien.

Une vibration de téléphone captura l'attention de Gibbs avant qu'il ne réponde à son agent, attrapant le portable glissé dans sa poche.

Le prénom de l'appel entrant s'afficha sur le cadran, faisant froncer les sourcils de l'ex marine qui décrocha aussitôt.

- Duck ?

- Jethro ! Répondit la voix inquiète du médecin légiste. Vous allez bien ?!

- Oui, pourq-

- Le parapluie, le coupa Ducky en essayant de calmer sa respiration rapide, le parapluie bulgare ! C'était ça, dans l'indice ! Il n'était pas question du temps mais du parapluie bulgare, Jethro ...

Et le visage de l'ex marine se décomposa.

* * *

1- Muhahah. Qui est le méchant ?

2- Votre avis sur la résolution de l'indice ? Crédible ? Vous comprenez l'histoire du parapluie, maintenant ?

3- Que réserve Londres ?

4- Réplique(s) préférée(s) ?

5- Votre avis sur ce début de fic ?

_Chers lecteurs, deux nouveaux OS viennent d'être publiés (humouristiques) : __**Surprise !**__ et __**Cendrillon **__;)_

_Et n'oubliez pas la collab SashBlueGreen !_


	4. Chapter 4 : Parapluie bulgare

_Après cette journée ensoleillée consacrée davantage à l'écriture qu'aux révisions (hum) j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre qui vous apportera plus de questions que de réponses... Enfin, à vrai dire, tout dépend de vous et de votre capacité à analyser et à répondre aux énigmes ... ;)_

**PBG** : Muhahah, à ce que je vois tu as déjà des doutes sur le coupable ... :P Et, hum, non ce n'est pas moi la blonde. Preuve ? Je ne suis pas blonde, muhahah. Grou. T'es géniale. Je t'adoreuh.

**Fufu** : Alors, vas-tu réussir à la résoudre, cette énigme ? ;P Je l'ai simplifiée !

**Diane** : Publier ici, c'est génial :D Meuh non, cette technique du parapluie n'est pas très connue et bien sûr que si ils vont leur courir après ! J'aime tes suppositions ... :P

**DiNozzogirl** : Heu ... *se cache* Il faudra d'abord qu'il me trouve, mouhahah !

**cruchot** : Merci, nouvelle lectrice ;)

**Gwenetsi** : L'explication du parapluie est là !

**AnkouBZH** : *rire sadique* Haha ... *rire sadique bis*

**AmyDiNozzo** : Grou. Tordue, moa ? Noooon.

**Probie** : Arg. MERCI pour tes reviews ! :D Décidemment, ce Josh semble suspect à vos yeux ... Empoisonné ? Nooon *rire sadique*

* * *

Le parapluie bulgare.

Procédé simple inventé par les services secrets soviétiques et expérimenté pour la première fois lors de l'assassinat du dissident Georgi Markov, par les services secrets de la République populaire de Bulgarie, le 7 septembre 1978, sur le pont de Waterloo.

Une gâchette dans la poignée du parapluie permet d'actionner d'une simple pression un ressort, qui active par la suite le système déclencheur reliant la gâchette à la soupape. Soupape qui tire la bille de ricine à travers le canon du parapluie.

Procédé visiblement réitéré par l'organisateur de leur jeu de piste.

Ce pont ne pouvait décidément pas représenter l'allégorie du passage du malheur vers le bonheur, mais plutôt du malheur vers le malheur, songeaient-ils.

Le portable de Gibbs vibra à nouveau. Il avait raccroché dès que Ducky lui avait parlé de parapluie bulgare, lui assurant qu'il le tiendrait au courant. Bien sûr son ami s'était douté que ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Bien sûr que Ducky culpabilisait de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à cette histoire de parapluie. Histoire que n'importe quel idiot aurait trouvé en tapant le nom de pont de Waterloo dans le moteur de recherche de n'importe quel PC. Ça, Gibbs le savait. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. D'ailleurs il ne croyait pas en cette histoire. Il refusait de penser qu'il venait peut-être d'être piqué par un parapluie qui lui aurait enfoncé une bille de ricine dans l'organisme. Il sentait encore le coup lorsqu'il avait heurté son tibia, la douleur du choc ne le titillait que légèrement, mais il n'avait pas sentie d'aiguille. Il n'avait pas sentie d'aiguille.

Il reporta son attention sur l'icône de nouveau message inscrite sur son téléphone et l'ouvrit.

_"Étape 1 : échec."_ Lui annonça un numéro inconnu.

Même s'ils savaient tous très bien de qui il émanait, ainsi que sa signification cachée. Tony et Ziva levèrent simultanément des yeux inquiets vers leur patron.

- Gibbs ... Commença l'israélienne.

- Je vais bien, l'arrêta-t-il d'un signe de main. Retrouvons-les.

Il fit demi-tour et accéléra le pas en direction de King´s College, la direction qu'avait prise le groupe de chinois.

Sortant leur arme de leur poche, ses deux agents l'imitèrent aussitôt et ils gagnèrent la rue au pas de course.

- On se sépare, faites le tour des environs. Ordonna Gibbs en prenant la rue empruntée précédemment pour venir au pont.

Tony prit la direction de l'hôtel, à droite, et Ziva continua tout droit.

La recherche commença.

En chemin, l'ex marine appela discrètement Abby, lui demandant de tracer rapidement le numéro duquel le message avait été envoyé, sans lui parler de l'histoire du parapluie bulgare. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'inquiéter inutilement.

Les trois agents sillonnaient les rues de la capitale londonienne, scrutant les environs, demandant à tous les hôtels qu'ils croisaient s'ils n'hébergeaient pas des touristes chinois. Demandant à tous les passants qu'ils croisaient si par hasard ils ne les avaient pas vus. Scrutant les intérieurs des bus à étages. Des taxis. De tout ce qu'ils voyaient.

Inquiets.

Au bout de 15 min de course sans résultat Tony s'arrêta, arme au poing. Il était loin et il avait couru. Jetant un coup d'œil sur sa montre il s'assura du fait qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer ainsi; Ducky les avait appelés à peine 5 minutes après que les chinois furent partis. Même en courant ils n'auraient pas eu le temps d'abattre toute cette distance à pied. Alors il rebroussa chemin, sans cesser de scruter les environs, écrivant rapidement un message aux deux autres.

ooo

Une vibration dans sa poche le fit ralentir le pas, sortant à nouveau son téléphone de sa poche pour ouvrir le message de Tony. _"Je fais demi-tour. Rien trouvé." _

Gibbs hocha mécaniquement la tête et rangea bien vite son portable pour ne pas être révélé par la lumière émise par l'écran. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de chercher. Il scrutait les environs sans relâche, grognant dès que quelqu'un répondait non à la question qu'il formulait en boucle.

Personne n'avait vu les touristes. Ni le couple au parapluie.

Alors l'ex marine ralentit le pas, retrouvant son souffle. Le sol se mît à se mouvoir lorsqu'il se remit à marcher normalement. Il fronça les sourcils, plissant les yeux, un fourmillement glacial étreignant en vague toutes les parcelles de son corps.

Sa respiration se fit brusquement sifflante. Le souffle coupé par une main de fer étreignant ses poumons, il s'arrêta, posant la main sur un petit poteau de signalisation et l'autre main sur son torse, se focalisant sur la douleur qui germait dans son organisme.

Et qui s'étouffa rapidement pour n'être plus qu'un souvenir, tandis qu'il reprenait une respiration normale.

Gibbs se redressa de toute sa hauteur, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il essuya du revers de la manche les quelques gouttes de sueur formées sur son front et de décida à faire demi-tour, la poitrine étouffée malgré tout par un sentiment d'inquiétude. Il inspira profondément, mettant de côté le stress qui l'avait assailli et l'espèce de malaise, ou mauvais pressentiment, qui tenaillait son cœur.

Après un dernier regard pour la rue qui continuait loin devant, il tourna les talons et repartit vers ses agents.

ooo

Tony patientait à côté de l'hôtel. Il admirait les contours illuminés du London Eye surplombant la Tamise, sans toutefois trop s'éloigner de la route, au cas où.

Un bref regard vers le bâtiment à sa gauche lui assura une nouvelle fois que Vance ne s'était pas payé leur tête pour le choix de leur hôtel. Le Premier Inn London County Hall. Un immense hôtel, situé entre des lieux touristiques renommés comme le Big Ben et l'abbaye de Westminster, le plus proche possible du pont de Waterloo.

Il foula à nouveau du pied Belvedere Road, fouillant le nord du regard, en attente de voir surgir son patron et sa collègue. Sortant son portable de sa poche, il regarda l'écran qui lui apprit qu'il n'avait reçu aucun message. Expirant un bref coup, Tony le remit dans sa poche et refit quelques pas en direction de l'Œil de Londres.

L'agent n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il détestait cette situation. Il détestait cette histoire de parapluie bulgare. Il avait presque pris en grippe la capitale londonienne, qui certainement à l'avenir ne risquait pas de lui rappeler que de bons souvenirs.

A moins qu'ils ne s'en sortent à la prochaine étape. Et ils allaient s'en sortir. C'était sûr. Obligé.

Il expira à nouveau, contrôlant les épines qui piquaient son organe vital dès qu'il pensait trop. Ferma les yeux. Sentant la brise un peu trop fraîche de cette nuit d'avril s'infiltrer par les pants ouverts de son manteau.

Et sortit brusquement de son état de torpeur imposée pour attraper son portable, un pli soucieux au visage. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, avec les deux autres qui ne répondaient pas et la situation précaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il appuya rapidement sur le nom de son patron et porta l'appareil à son oreille, marchant à nouveau sur la route passant devant l'hôtel, par laquelle Gibbs était censé arriver.

Puis il s'arrêta net. Muet, immobile, les sens en alerte, le côté de son visage éclairé par l'écran pixellisé de son portable à l'intérieur duquel se faisait entendre le bip continu de l'appel en cours. Il l'ôta d'ailleurs légèrement de son oreille, penchant la tête en avant. Un peu plus loin, il en était sûr désormais, résonnait la musique du portable de son patron. Tandis que le bip de la boîte vocal fut la réponse qu'il obtint de son appel à Gibbs.

Mû par un électrochoc il bondit vers l'avant, trottant le long de la rue, passant au pas de course devant Jubilee Garden. Fouillant les environs du regard, traits crispés.

- Tony.

Pour faire volte-face en entendant son nom, tournant la tête vers l'immense bâtiment du Shell Center. Et pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant Gibbs, indemne, sortir de l'ombre avec un coup d'œil interrogatif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je … je t'ai appelé, tu n'as pas répondu, mais j'ai entendu ton portable sonner alors j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose …

- Je vais bien. Répondit-il d'un ton froid.

- Tu t'es quand même fait piquer par un parapluie bulgare. Qui contenait on ne sait quoi. Reprit son agent sur le même ton en se relevant de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux clairs dardés sur son aîné.

Gibbs ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un coup d'œil glacial avant de continuer à marcher vers l'hôtel.

Ils arrivèrent face au bâtiment sans avoir décroché un mot, le bruit de leurs semelles résonnant dans la rue.

Ziva arriva pratiquement au même instant, apparaissant par une rue perpendiculaire à celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Les joues rosies par le froid et sa course, les cheveux voletant, elle déboula face à eux sans même qu'ils ne l'aient entendue arriver, leur provoquant un léger sursaut de surprise mêlé à la frayeur et à l'adrénaline qui retombait doucement.

- Rien vu. Souffla-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

Gibbs se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête, sans arrêter de marcher en direction de l'entrée. Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel toujours dans le silence le plus total. Se firent remettre les clés de trois chambres voisines, et grimpèrent en ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage, marchant dans un long couloir pour finalement arriver devant les trois portes. Leurs valises les attendaient dans l'une d'elle, Gibbs et Tony s'en emparèrent pour rejoindre leur chambre respective.

Petite quoique confortable, la pièce, avec une salle de bain attenante, offrait une jolie vue sur la Tamise et Big Ben illuminé. Sans plus s'appesantir sur ce que lui offrait sa fenêtre, la jeune femme posa sa valise sur le lit et l'ouvrit. Ils n'avaient emporté que le strict minimum, sans savoir combien de temps durerait la mission. Dubitative, elle lorgna les deux pantalons et les quelques hauts qu'elle avait négligemment jeté dans son bagage, sortant un petit nécessaire de toilette. Trop absorbée par les évènements, elle n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qu'elle emmenait. Enfin, le NCIS leur accordait un budget illimité pour le moment, elle n'aurait qu'à acheter le nécessaire plus tard.

Elle ôta sa valise de son lit pour la poser à côté d'un petit bureau, ignorant la couette blanche qui lui faisait de l'œil pour passer dans la salle de bain, hésitant à prendre une douche maintenant ou le lendemain matin.

Puis se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas le temps plus tard et passa rapidement dans la cabine de douche, laissant l'eau chaude décrisper un peu ses muscles endoloris après sa course dans Londres by night. La fatigue pesait sur ses paupières et tirait sa nuque.

Enfilant négligemment un jogging, Ziva s'allongea sur son lit et se demanda ce qui les attendait pour la suite.

ooo

Redoutant ce qui allait suivre, Gibbs s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et alluma la lampe de chevet, qui diffusa une lumière tamisée en plus de la lumière de la chambre. Plissant les paupières, il releva sa jambe de pantalon pour approcher son tibia de la lampe, recherchant une éventuelle blessure. Une marque quelconque.

Il fit courir ses doigts le long de sa peau, autour de l'endroit où il se souvenait avoir ressenti le choc. Jusqu'à sentir un petit défaut anormal. Appuyant légèrement dessus, une petite douleur s'éveilla, lui assurant que c'était bel et bien là qu'il avait reçu le coup. Il approcha encore un peu son visage de l'endroit, regardant l'aspérité à côté de la ligne de son tibia.

Un petit trou, léger, accompagné d'une petite griffure témoignant du fait que la pointe du parapluie avait dû érafler sa jambe au passage. Gibbs avala sa salive et fit redescendre la jambe de son pantalon.

Il n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus. Pas besoin. Il se serait frappé d'avoir été stupide au point de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Passant dans la salle de bain, il entrevit rapidement son reflet dans le miroir.

Les traits tirés, les yeux rougis. Il se baissa légèrement vers la surface lisse reflétant son visage avant de s'en éloigner rapidement, piqué à vif. Il n'avait pas besoin de sonder son apparence ou de savoir quoi que ce soit de plus sur son état.

Il allait bien. _Bien._

Ce qui comptait, c'était de retrouver McGee, et l'homme qui se jouait de lui et de son équipe. Il serra les poings à cette idée, frustré au plus haut point d'être enfermé dans cette putain de chambre d'hôtel. Calmant ses nerfs et son instinct qui lui hurlait d'agir, il continua à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, s'éloignant de la salle de bain immaculée et de son miroir pour errer sans but précis dans cette nouvelle pièce.

Sa respiration se fit brusquement sifflante, tandis qu'une vague de picotements étranges agitèrent son épiderme. Mettant ça sur le compte de sa fureur actuelle, l'ex marine se posa sur le rebord de son lit, expirant et inspirant profondément, calmant progressivement sa respiration tandis que l'air s'infiltrait à nouveau normalement dans ses poumons. Puis il tendit ses mains devant lui en fronçant les sourcils, observant ses doigts tremblotants légèrement. Il crispa les poings une fois, deux fois, puis ouvrit à nouveau ses paumes face à son visage. Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent, laissant place à un léger engourdissement.

ooo

Trois coups résonnèrent sur le battant, faisant émerger Tony hors de sa contemplation des berges de la Tamise, l'esprit vagabondant. Il se retourna vers sa porte, fronçant les sourcils d'un air méfiant.

- Tony ?

Jusqu'à ce que cette voix bien connue lui fit reprendre contenance et ouvrir la poignée, dévoilant sa voisine de chambre, un pli soucieux au visage.

En un regard ils s'étaient compris. L'Italien sortit vers le couloir, fermant sa porte derrière lui, pour se diriger droit vers celle de Gibbs. Ils devaient parler. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et il fallait le cerner. S'assurer qu'il allait bien était dorénavant leur priorité, quoique dise le patron.

C'est pourquoi Tony frappa juste une fois avant d'entrer sans attendre la réponse, à la Gibbs quoi. Pour surprendre son patron en train d'examiner une manucure imaginaire.

- Gibbs, on … commença Ziva avant de taire le reste de sa phrase, faute de trouver les mots censés suivre.

Son patron se leva de son lit pour se planter face à eux, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu prononcer le moindre mot un bip résonna dans la pièce. Tous tournèrent les yeux vers le portable de Gibbs, écran allumé, posé sur la couette.

Abby aurait appelé. Ducky aurait appelé. Vance aurait appelé. Aussi, ils n'avaient aucuns doutes sur l'identité de celui qui venait d'envoyer le message.

S'emparant de son téléphone, Gibbs ouvrit l'icône tandis que ses deux agents se plaçaient à ses côtés pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Numéro inconnu. Différent de celui de tout à l'heure.

_"J'ai été au regret de découvrir que vous aviez failli pour votre première étape. Alors que j'y avais inclus un indice avez foncé tête baissée. Vous n'avez pas cru en mes capacités, et vous étiez trop confiants. Les apparences sont toujours trompeuses, tenez-le vous pour dit._

_Néanmoins vous aurez le temps de sauver votre ami, si vous y arrivez, car l'une des prochaines étapes contiendra l'antidote. Il est unique. Vous perdriez votre temps et votre énergie à essayer de le fabriquer vous-même. Cette épreuve me permettra de vous accorder ou non 1point, mais surtout de juger les divers capacités dont vous êtes censés faire preuve._

_Attention, il n'y aura pas d'antidote ou de solution de secours à chaque fois. C'était, disons ... Pour vous mettre dans le bain. _

_Vous savez que ce qui fait la force d'une équipe, c'est sa cohésion, provoquée par les talents de chacun fusionnés pour n'en faire qu'un. Vous êtes complémentaires, faites en sorte de ne perdre aucun des membres qui composent ce que vous êtes. _

_Voici l'indice menant à l'étape numéro 2 : « Pour certains, il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit que le métro pour haïr l'humanité. Et montrer cette haine. Frapper 1, 2, 3, 4 fois. Pour que ça fasse mal, que ça marque. Pour faire entendre leur voix ainsi que leur colère. Parce qu'Elle ne méritait pas d'organiser les Jeux. Parce que même les grands 8 ne peuvent faire tourner la tête de tous. »_

_N'oubliez pas, toute participation physique d'une personne extérieure est absolument prohibée. Vous devez agir seul. Personne ne doit savoir quel but ont vos recherches."_

* * *

_1- L'état de Gibbs, ça vous inquiète ? Empoisonné ou non ? _

_2- La lettre de l'Organisateur (du méchant quoi) qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? _

_3- Les comportement de Gibbs, Tony et Ziva, vous en pensez quoi ? _

_4 - Quel est l'indice ? (Même chose, celui qui trouve gagne un OS) _

_5 - Réplique préférée ? _

_Qui parmi vous connait la série Hawaii 5-0 ? Vi, parce que je pense l'intégrer dans un chapitre. Rassurez-vous pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, ce sera une brève apparition et j'introduirai les pers. (comme si vous étiez à la place des membres de la team qui eux non plus ne connaissent pas le 5-0 !) _


	5. Chapter 5 : Bombe

_Hello ! Oui, j'ai mis du temps à publier celui-là ... pour me faire pardonner, il est plus long. En tout cas j'ai été heureuse de voir que certaines d'entre vous avaient trouvé l'indice, ou en étaient très près : __Probie__ est la grande gagnante ! Alors donne moi un thème, une phrase, un mot, un sentiment, une émotion, bref tout ce que tu veux et je te ferai un OS avec ça. :) _

_Bravo quand même aux autres ; Ankou, Diane, Aurore, Justine C, PBG, qui n'étaient pas très loin. ;)_

**Diane** : Eh oui FF c'est génial :) Ouiii tu étais sur la bonne voie pour l'attentat dans le métro ! rah, tu creusais un tout petit plus sur l'histoire de la reine et tu l'avais !

**AnkouBZH** : Idem pour toi, tu creusais un peu plus et tu pouvais avoir la suite de l'indice ;)

**Aurore13** : Tu n'es pas très loin de l'indice non plus ... Et oui c'est un méchant sadique !

**Probie** : Heu ... *regarde la hache d'un oeil inquiet* Si je dis non j'aurai mal ? Et oui tu n'as pas tout à fait tord l'Organisateur est un peu un coach ^^ Toi je t'adore, avec tes reviews géniales. Tu as trouvé l'indice hop comme ça, d'un coup. Tout bon en plus. Manquait juste que tu précises pour les JO mais je te passe ça, tu le mérites ton OS ! Merci, il faut que tu t'inscrives sur FF !

**PBG** : Que dire. Je t'adore. Toi et MiniBleu vous êtes mes idoles. *devient cramoisi en lisant encore vos énoooooormes reviews* *et puis explose de rire une énième fois* Rah.

**justine** : Maintenant :P

**Gwenetsi** : Tiens bon, je sais que tu as peu de temps, hâte que tu reviennes :)

**cruchot** : Vi, pauvre Gibbs, comme tu dis !

**alicia** : Muhahaha ! je crois que les internes de Bethesda t'aiment bien, ils veulent te garder encore un peu :P Mais ne meurs pas, la voilà la suite ! et merci car c'est toujours toi qui me réveille pour que je me bouge à écrire la suite ^^

**Rose-Eliade** : Muhahaha, mais c'est cool l'AIPM, non ?

* * *

La jeune gothique cliqua sur sa souris en tentant de réprimer du mieux qu'elle pouvait la tension constante qui remontait en décharge dans son organisme dès qu'elle pensait à son équipe.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller à ses émotions.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose.

Réprimant un grognement sourd à la Gibbs en voyant le résultat s'afficher sur son écran, elle fit brusquement demi-tour, faisant voler ses couettes, pour se diriger vers son spectromètre de masse et farfouiller en son sein.

Serrant les dents au maximum, grignotant d'un geste compulsif sa lèvre inférieure avec ses deux incisives, elle tourna sur elle-même sans savoir où donner de la tête, perdue par l'urgence de la situation.

Pour abattre un poing rageur, mais pas trop puissant, sur le côté de son clavier lorsque le résultat s'afficha dans un léger bip.

ooo

Ils restèrent coi un instant, lisant et relisant le sms affiché sur le portable de Gibbs, les neurones en ébullition.

- Je vais chercher la tablette. Fit Tony en sortant rapidement de la chambre.

- Il faudrait trouver les mots clés. Commença Ziva.

L'ex marine ne répondit pas, sourcils froncés, les yeux toujours rivés sur le message. Tony revint rapidement. Il avait activé la tablette et attendait que Ducky, Abby et Palmer rejoignent Vance au MTAC pour leur parler.

- Montrer cette haine, frapper … ça me fait penser à un attentat. Reprit Ziva.

La visioconférence se mit en route. Posant la tablette à bonne hauteur, face à eux, Tony vit s'afficher les visages inquiets des 4 membres restés à Washington.

- Jethro, à propos du parapluie …

- On en parlera plus tard, Duck.

- Non, on n'en parlera pas plus tard, s'énerva Abby à peine eut-elle entendu Gibbs répondre. Si c'était vraiment du poison, tu es en danger de mort ! Il faut que tu reviennes à Washington !

- L'organisateur nous a dit qu'il y aurait l'antidote dans la prochaine mission. Dit Tony.

- Et vous y croyez ?! Ce mec est tordu, ce n'est pas nouveau, et tu ne va pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup sans savoir ce que tu as ! Reprit-elle furieusement.

- On ne peut faire appel à aucune personne extérieure. Répondit Gibbs.

- J'arriverai à Londres demain. Affirma Ducky, coupant court à la discussion tandis qu'Abby lui adressait un regard plein d'espoir.

- Ducky … reprit Gibbs.

- Ce n'est pas négociable. Coupa Vance. Faites-nous part du message, maintenant.

- Je te l'ai transféré, Abs. Fit Tony en pianotant sur son téléphone.

La gothique s'empara de sa tablette rouge vif et afficha le message, le présentant aux trois autres qui le lire silencieusement, imités par Gibbs et ses agents.

_« Pour certains, il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit que le métro pour haïr l'humanité. Et montrer cette haine. Frapper 1, 2, 3, 4 fois. Pour que ça fasse mal, que ça marque. Pour faire entendre leur voix ainsi que leur colère. Parce qu'Elle ne méritait pas d'organiser les Jeux. Parce que même les grands 8 ne peuvent faire tourner la tête de tous. »_

- Je pensais à un attentat. Commença Ziva au bout de quelques minutes.

- Il faudrait analyser l'énigme point par point, comme l'autre. Ajouta Duck. Le métro serait donc le lieu annoncé. Pour quelques personnes qui veulent montrer leur haine en frappant … Oui, avec le verbe frapper je penserais aussi à une action virulente.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

- 4 fois. A suivre, visiblement. Commenta Vance.

- Pour que ça marque … Des morts ? Une bombe ? Proposa l'israélienne.

- Oui. Confirma Gibbs.

- « Pour faire entendre leur voix ainsi que leur colère » …

- Le mot Jeux fait surement référence aux Jeux Olympiques. Ajouta Jimmy.

- Bonne suggestion. Pour protester contre le fait que les Jeux Olympiques aient été organisés par … Le mot « Elle » doit sûrement désigner un pays. Confirma le médecin légiste.

Attentive aux moindres mots, Abby lançaient différentes recherches sur sa tablette, absorbée comme jamais.

- Les grands 8, faire tourner la tête de tous … Anonna Ziva, paupières plissées.

Un blanc succéda.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose, annonça soudainement la laborantine tandis que les trois hommes l'entouraient, penchés sur son écran.

- Abby ? L'incita Gibbs.

- 4 attentats en 2005 à Londres, dont trois dans le métro. Des attentats-suicides intervenus le lendemain de la désignation de Londres comme pays d'accueil des Jeux Olympiques 2012, et le jour même de l'ouverture du 31ème sommet du G8 !

- Ca ne peut qu'être ça. Affirma Ducky.

- Dis-nous en plus.

- Ils ont été commis par quatre jeunes musulmans britanniques, et ils ont tous eu lieu à 50 secondes d'intervalle … La première explosion a eu lieu à 8h50, dans une rame de métro de la station Liverpool Sreet. Ça a fait 7 morts. La deuxième, 50 secondes après, dans une deuxième rame entre les stations de King's Cross et Russell Square : 27 morts. La troisième s'est produite à 8h51 au moment où une rame de métro est arrivée à la station Edgware Road : une dizaine de morts … Et pour finir, une attaque à 9h47 : un autobus touché par une explosion à Tavistock. 14 morts. En tout, 56 morts et 700 blessés …

- Ça doit être ça, reprit finalement Tony. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de nous dire avec cette énigme ?

- Que les mêmes explosions vont avoir lieu à la même heure et au même endroit, répondit Gibbs. On y va.

- Je t'envoie toutes les infos complémentaires, Tony. Ajouta Abby en joignant le geste à la parole. Au fait, le traçage des deux numéros n'a rien donné, il s'agissait de deux portables prépayés.

- Ok, tu nous tiens au courant de ton arrivée Duck, répondit l'italien.

Leurs 4 interlocuteurs acquiescèrent en silence, conscients du danger imminent qui venait soudain de s'abattre sur leur tête.

- Gibbs. Vous nous tenez au courant. Lança Vance en dernier avertissement avant de couper la visio d'un signe de main.

Tony reposa sa tablette sur le petit bureau, sortant de la chambre à la suite de Gibbs et Ziva. Les trois agents attrapèrent arme et insigne, parcourant rapidement le long couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt, et descendirent à l'accueil pour attraper un plan du métro de Londres.

Avisant une table basse ils s'assirent autour et étendirent le plan devant eux, attrapant un crayon pour annoter leur itinéraire.

- Première explosion : Liverpool Street, à la limite est de la City, annonça Tony, lisant les indications sur son portable. Seconde entre King's Cross et Russel Square.

- Juste à côté. Constata Ziva en annotant la carte. Ligne Circle pour la première et Piccadilly pour la seconde.

- Troisième : Edgware Road.

- Encore la ligne Circle. Encore une fois juste à côté des deux autres. Dit-elle.

- Sur la même ligne de plan, C4, C5 et C6. Comment on se débrouille, patron ? On ne peut pas faire appel à des démineurs.

- Ziva, tu t'occuperas de faire évacuer la ligne Circle. Si tu le peux, tu désamorces les bombes, sinon tu sors immédiatement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en mettant mentalement au point son parcours.

- On montera dans la ligne Jubilee. Continua Gibbs. Il est presque 5h, on restera dans le métro en attendant.

Ils se levèrent aussitôt, sortant dans le froid mordant de la capitale londonienne. Plusieurs taxis circulaient encore à cette heure-là. Marchant pour se tenir chaud, ils ne tardèrent pas à en attraper un et s'engouffrèrent dans l'habitacle.

- Destination ? demanda le chauffeur.

- La bouche de métro la plus proche.

Le voyage fut rapide, du moins il passa comme dans un songe. Le taximan les déposa juste devant une entrée, qu'ils descendirent rapidement, attrapant un plan pour prévoir les différents changements qu'ils devraient effectuer. Après quelques minutes de voyage dans le métro peu peuplé ils durent se séparer, leur ligne actuelle croisant bientôt la ligne Circle, que Ziva devait rejoindre.

- Ça ira. Répondit-elle avec un sourire face à l'interrogation muette inscrite sur les deux paires d'yeux levés sur elle.

Elle quitta la rame avec quelques passagers, ses pas résonnant alors qu'elle passait dans un coin peu peuplé, éclairé rapidement par une rame passant à vive allure devant elle. Les fenêtres se succédèrent, emmenant aussitôt dans le lointain quelques silhouettes entrevues en coup de vent.

Ziva dû attendre 8minutes que la rame de la ligne Circle arrive. Incapable de rester assise, elle se promenait de long en large le long de la voie, étudiant dans les moindres détails chaque personne croisée.

Nerveuse, elle tentait de rester le plus naturel possible, frissonnant sous l'atmosphère lourde et humide du métro.

Un bruit de talon commença à se faire entendre au loin.

Sec, régulier, à une demie seconde d'intervalle. De légers pas.

Le bruit des chaussures rythma un instant les pensées de l'israélienne avant que la continuité du son ne commence à emplir sa boîte crânienne d'une façon désagréable. Plus les bruits s'approchaient, plus la gêne occasionnée montait en flèche. Ziva inspira fortement pour calmer sa nervosité, tandis que les tapements s'intensifiaient, seul bruit dans le silence de la nuit souterraine.

La propriétaire des talons apparut soudainement, aussi soudainement que la lumière des phares de la rame qui s'approchait dans un sifflement.

Ziva se leva d'un bond, s'approchant du bord. Les 8 minutes s'étaient égrenées à toute allure.

Les portes avancèrent vers elle lentement avant de s'ouvrir dans un grincement, dévoilant l'intérieur de la rame.

Tandis qu'une main de fer lui étreignait le cœur.

La rame était bondée. Alors qu'il était censé y avoir deux bombes.

ooo

Elle serra les poings en inspirant profondément l'odeur âcre et légèrement moite du wagon dans lequel elle se trouvait. Shaker olfactif de parfums de femme, de transpiration, d'odeurs de pied, de cuir …

C'était un piège. Tout son être le lui hurlait.

Et pourtant tous ces gens étaient on ne peut plus normaux. Des enfants, des hommes en costume-cravate, quelques personnes âgées, mais surtout toutes classes sociales confondues. Quelques jeunes. Des femmes de tous âges. Un homme d'église. Une foule hétéroclite occupée à diverses activités.

Un monde parallèle ?

Debout, les phalanges serrées autour d'une des barres, Ziva se torturait l'esprit.

Pourquoi maintenant. Pourquoi tous ces gens. En pleine nuit ? C'était irréel.

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et regarda l'heure.

Il n'était que 5h40. Les attentats devaient avoir lieu à 8h50. C'était impossible. Le plan était de rester dans la rame, d'en faire le tour, de s'arrêter aux stations critiques pour en faire le tour, vérifier les voies si possible.

Ce n'était pas un groupe, ils n'allaient pas partir. Elle le savait. Ils n'avaient rien de commun. Fermant les yeux un court instant, déboussolée, elle remonta son poignet à hauteur de sa poitrine pour taper rapidement un message.

ooo

_« La rame est bondée. »_

Tony fronça les sourcils. Il refit courir ses pupilles le long des quelques lettres qu'affichait son écran.

- Patron …

Gibbs leva les yeux vers son agent senior et lu ce qu'il lui présentait. Bondée ?

La leur était vide. Complètement. Ils étaient debout en plein milieu, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire ou comment agir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Boss ?

- On arrête la rame, on la fouille, et on va à pied trouver la bombe si besoin est.

Tony hocha la tête d'un bref mouvement. Ils se dirigèrent droit vers la cabine du conducteur, marchant le long des sièges vides, éclairés vivement de temps à autre par les lumières rapidement aperçues à travers les fenêtres.

Gibbs apposa son poing sur la porte ornée d'une ouverture, faisant sursauter le conducteur qui tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il par la petite ouverture de sa porte.

- Arrêtez le métro.

- Quoi ? S'étonna l'homme en fronçant les sourcils, étonné un instant par la carte d'agent fédéral que Gibbs venait de brandir sous son nez.

- Arrêtez-le et sortez de votre cabine. Réitéra-t-il.

Le conducteur hocha la tête, légèrement affolé. Les wagons roulèrent encore avant de ralentir sur quelques mètres dans un crissement peu agréable. Tony en profita pour envoyer quelques mots à sa coéquipière, histoire de la tenir au courant. Dès que le métro fut à l'arrêt complet, l'homme sortit de la cabine pour inonder les deux agents de questions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devais m'arrêter ? Vous êtes tout seuls au moins il n'y a pas d'autres passagers ? Hein ? Bon sang répondez-moi il n'est que 6h du matin en plus ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mes patrons moi, si j'ai du retard sur la ligne, hein ? Et mais pourquoi est-ce que vous sortez des menottes ?!

- Asseyez-vous. Répondit Gibbs en lui indiquant un siège de la main.

- Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire, sécurité nationale. Ajouta Tony.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Je suis suspect ? Écoutez je suis un homme bien moi je n'ai jamais fait de mal à une mouche … enfin … à un chat, jamais ! Je vous jure que je ne suis pas au courant de ce trafic de cocaïne ! Eh ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'attachez à ce siège ?! Aïeuh !

- Taisez-vous. Souffla Gibbs, passablement énervé par le baratinage de l'homme. Je m'assure juste que vous ne puissiez pas redémarrer la ligne. Nous vous libérerons après.

- Je peux appeler mon avocat au moins ?

- Vous n'êtes accusé de rien. Répondit Tony.

- Oh.

Il se calma, observant les moindres faits et gestes des deux agents avec une mimique inquiète. Ces deux derniers remontèrent la rame dans le sens inverse, inspectant minutieusement sièges et sol.

- Sous la rame, peut-être ? Proposa Tony.

Gibbs hocha la tête. Il y avait un seul wagon, plutôt long, mais où une bombe n'aurait pu être dissimulée. Ne restait que les rails ou les alentours. Ils sortirent de sur les rails par la porte à côté du poste du conducteur, de qui les lamentations finirent pas devenir inaudibles. Le noir régnait dans les entrailles de la ligne Piccadilly. Quelques lumières projetaient un faible éclairage sur les rails courant dans les profondeurs du Londres souterrain.

Un vent froid s'engouffrait dans les pans de leur manteau, les faisant frissonner, la sueur froide provoquée par la recherche de l'engin explosif se faufilant le long de leurs omoplates.

Tony s'accroupit, observant le dessous du wagon, calculant le diamètre par lequel il pourrait passer. Il sortit une lampe de poche et braqua le faisceau lumineux entre les roues.

Il s'allongea finalement sur les rails gelés, frissonnant, et entreprit de se glisser sous le wagon, poussant sur ses jambes et s'aidant de ses bras.

Gibbs pendant ce temps avait fait quelques pas en avant, à la recherche de quelque chose d'étrange. Il se méfiait de tout. Peut-être étaient-ils épiés. La bombe pouvait exploser à tout moment. Il fallait la trouver. La désamorcer. Retrouver Ziva, entière.

Il lui faisait confiance, c'est pourquoi il l'avait laissée s'occuper des deux bombes. Il connaissait suffisamment l'ex agent du Mossad pour savoir que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Tony ne pouvait pas réussir seul à désamorcer un de ces engins, et lui, cette fois, sentait que son état de santé étrange ne lui permettait pas de jouer cavalier seul et encore moins d'être un poids mort pour la jeune femme.

Il remonta machinalement sa main vers son torse, se concentrant un instant sur sa respiration sifflante.

ooo

Une main toujours accroché à l'une des barres, Ziva hésitait. Elle avait observé toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Maintenant il lui fallait faire quelque chose.

Son regard s'accrocha quelques instants à la frimousse d'un petit garçon en face d'elle, assis sur un siège. Les yeux cernés papillonnaient, il fermait les paupières toutes les deux secondes pour les rouvrir aussitôt, luttant contre le sommeil. A un moment ses yeux se fermèrent pour de bon. Sa tête dodelina, il partit légèrement en avant et se réveilla d'un bond, ouvrant grand les yeux dans une mimique surprise qui fit sourire Ziva.

Elle tourna encore la tête, fouillant les environs du regard. Avisa un petit panneau désignant les toilettes. Et partit en sa direction.

ooo

Gibbs continua d'avancer, prenant soin de ne pas trébucher sur les rails peu éclairés, son regard bleu acier observant tout ce qui l'entourait au millimètre près.

Il tourna brièvement la tête, voyant le faisceau lumineux de la lampe de poche de Tony s'agiter sous l'espèce d'obus métallique à peine discernable dans l'obscurité ambiante. Il voulait rester à bonne portée de son agent.

Au cas où.

ooo

Elle frayait son chemin entre les passagers immobiles, occupés à diverses activités, qui ne lui prêtèrent pas attention. Ziva en profitait pour observer tous les visages, toutes les silhouettes, le sol, les innombrables sacs pouvant tous être suspects qui jalonnaient sa route.

Un homme endormi, un chapeau mou sur le visage, attira son attention sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi. Comme elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, pour être la moins suspecte possible, elle continua sa route tandis que l'image du dormeur au visage invisible trottait dans son esprit.

ooo

Le bout de sa chaussure se prit dans une rame, le faisant effectuer un léger faux mouvement. Il s'arrêta brusquement tandis qu'une fine pellicule de sueur venait s'apposer sur son front, provoquée par la pique vive qu'il venait de sentir au creux de son organisme. Ce fut une violente morsure qui lui coupa la respiration tandis que ses rotules perdaient de leur appui.

ooo

Ziva aperçut à quelques mètres la porte des cabinets. Sans cesser son observation attentive, elle continua sa route avant de remarquer la serrure surmontée d'un petit rectangle rouge.

Occupé.

Elle soupira, s'accrochant à une barre à côté d'elle alors que le wagon amorçait un léger virage.

ooo

Gibbs tourna son visage crispé par la douleur vers le wagon sous lequel son agent furetait toujours.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit.

Pas comme ça.

Il réprima un grognement de douleur entre ses mâchoires serrées. Jusqu'à ce qu'un léger hoquet de surprise ne passe ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut la forme quelques mètres devant lui.

ooo

Elle croisa le regard fixé sur elle d'un homme noir, la trentaine, imposant. Tandis qu'elle accrochait ses pupilles aux siennes, suspicieuse, il lui offrit un petit sourire charmeur.

Ou moqueur ?

ooo

La douleur remonta par vague le long de son torse tandis qu'une violente crampe pinçait ses abdos et ses épaules. Gibbs se remit difficilement debout, s'avançant vers l'objet qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.

ooo

Elle haussa un sourcil alors que l'homme ne se gênait pas pour l'ausculter du regard sur toutes les coutures, s'arrêtant un instant sur le galbe de ses jambes.

Le voyant ainsi en arrêt elle agita sa main devant ses mollets, le faisant vivement remonter les yeux, un sourire mi-gêné, mi-amusé au visage.

Elle répondit par un léger rictus.

ooo

Un sac. C'était un sac. S'approchant plus prêt encore, il remarqua la petit diode rouge clignotante.

Il arrêta de respirer une seconde et arrêta immédiatement de bouger.

La bombe.

ooo

Les toilettes se libérèrent. Elle s'y engouffra, refermant la porte derrière elle et grimaçant à la vue de l'hygiène des lieux.

Ouvrant le robinet du bout des doigts, Ziva s'humidifia les pommettes et plongea un instant ses yeux dans le vague. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de pousser la porte à nouveau et de sortir, prenant tout son temps. La jeune femme observa aussitôt les têtes des voyageurs, s'arrêtant de nouveau sur celui au visage dissimulé.

Et son cœur loupa un battement tandis qu'elle se dirigeait droit sur lui.

ooo

Gibbs se pencha légèrement en avant, yeux plissés.

Il entendit les pas de son agent senior retentirent derrière lui ainsi que son interpellation d'un ton inquiet.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il avait besoin de toute la concentration nécessaire. Il tendit doucement la paume de sa main en direction de Tony, qu'il entendait approcher, pour lui intimer silencieusement de s'arrêter.

- Patron ?

Gibbs déglutit, s'avançant lentement en direction du sac, cherchant par quel moyen l'ouvrir sans qu'il n'explose.

- Recule, Tony, ordonna-t-il tandis qu'il sortait lentement un couteau dentelé de sa poche.

- Non.

- Ne sois pas stupide. Il reste Ziva et McGee. Siffla-t-il en retour.

Il entendit son agent reculer de quelques pas. L'ex marine tendit sa main aux phalanges tendues et effleura le sac avec la pulpe de son index, attendant une réaction. Il attrapa un bord et le fit lentement descendre, découvrant une partie de la bombe.

Expirant lentement, il s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'il en connaissait le fonctionnement. Sans plus de cérémonie il plongea la main dans le sac, provoquant chez Tony un léger mouvement de recul inquiet avant qu'il ne se rapproche.

- Recule. Reprit Gibbs.

- Tu la connais ?

- Capteur de mouvement braqué vers le haut et retardateur. Répondit-il en auscultant de plus près l'engin explosif.

Il l'attrapa et le pencha le plus doucement possible, découvrant un assemblage de quelques fils et d'une matière blanche.

- Puissante. Reprit-il à nouveau avant de tourner le visage vers Tony. Recule, plus loin.

Son agent le regarda en fronçant les yeux et les poings, hésitant.

- Tony c'est un ordre. Articula Gibbs d'un ton sec.

Son agent obéit et recula, lui permettant de replonger dans l'assemblage précaire de la bombe. Il fit courir ses doigts le long des fils colorés, éclairés par la lueur diffuse de la diode rouge. Il sentit enfin au bout de son index ce qu'il recherchait.

Attrapant le minuscule objet, Gibbs se concentra au maximum tandis qu'un vent glacé rafraichissait son front. Il tira sur l'embout du fil.

ooo

Ziva s'approcha du dormeur, exerçant une légère pression de la main sur sa jambe pour le réveiller. Au vu de l'absence de réaction, elle attrapa le chapeau de feutre mou et le souleva.

Réprimant un hoquet de stupeur.

ooo

La diode s'éteignit.

Lui permettant de pousser un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il se relevait.

ooo

McGee.

* * *

_1- La résolution de l'indice, vous comprenez ? _

_2- Est-ce que j'ai réussi à vous stresser ? *sadique* _

_3- La fin en alternance rapide Ziva/Gibbs Tony, ça vous a plu ou gêné ? _

_4- Ziva VS 2 bombes et McGee "endormi ?"… ça vous inquiète ? _

_5- Réplique(s) préférée(s) ? _

_Vous aimez toujours ? :) _


	6. Chapter 6 : Retrouvailles

_Oui, la suite, enfin … Désolée, plus trop de temps ni d'inspiration en ce moment, mais bonne lecture !_

**Alicia** : Du McGee Bobo Club ? Héhé. Même pas. Heureuse, maintenant que la suite est (enfin) là ? :P

**AnkouBZH** : Heeeeeeeeeu. *zieutes sur ta faux avec un coup d'œil inquiet* Pas d'inquiétudes, il n'y a aucunes raisons pour que ça se passe mal après tout, non ? Hé, Ankou, la prochaine énigme est tout simplement faite pour toi, j'espère que tu sauras la déchiffrer :P

**Rose-Eliade** : Vi, c'est le but, mais comme maintenant il y en a qui sont immunisés contre l'AIPM il faut faire attention ... Heureuse de savoir que ce n'est pas ton cas !

**Diane** : J'adore tes reviews :D Ta théorie sur les bruits de talons étaient bien trouvée ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que je ne contribue pas à ta somnolence alors :P Tony et Ziva ensemble ... Je ne suis pas aussi sadique que les scénaristes mais, pourquoi pas ...

**cruchot** : *te tends un paquet de médocs anti-crise cardiaque* Héhéhéhé :D

**Furieuse** : Alors, la résolution de l'indice précédent ? :P

**PBG** : *se roule par terre encore une fois après ta review* PBGGGGGGGeuh ! vous êtes géniaux, toi, MiniBleu et Tony ! Je n'ai pas de mots pour dire à quel point je vous adore ! *serre fort dans ses bras sa peluche MiniBleu* tu veux bien la signer, toi aussi ?

**Probie** : *ENORME CALIN* Mais tu es folle. ARG ! Tu sais que ça provoque aussi des arrêts cardiaques chez les auteurs, des reviews comme ça ?! Tu sais que tu es géniale ? Ton OS est posté dans les "Actions et Vérités" et tu le mérites amplement ! (d'ailleurs, c'est pas grand chose) Heu, par contre, en ce qui concerne la hache ... elle est en mousse, pas vrai ?

**AmyDiNozzo** : Gnihihihi. Tu aimes stresser, Amy ?

**Littlebee** : Heureuse de te retrouver ! Merci pour toutes ces phrases exclamatives héhé, j'espère pouvoir répondre à toutes tes attentes dans la suite :P (enfin, ... Mouhahaha !)

_Merci à celles qui me suivent patiemment, et désolée du retard ! vous êtes géniales ! _

* * *

_"Vous savez que ce qui fait la force d'une équipe, c'est sa cohésion, provoquée par les talents de chacun fusionnés pour n'en faire qu'un. Vous êtes complémentaires, faites en sorte de ne perdre aucun des membres qui composent ce que vous êtes."_

ooo

Son cerveau se mît à bouillir. Ziva savait à présent que quelque chose clochait, que tous les gens autour d'elle n'étaient pas là par hasard. Peu importait maintenant si elle ne se comportait pas normalement, elle devait agir, et vite. Ils devaient sûrement être à mi-parcours, même s'il restait deux bonnes heures.

La jeune femme se mît à secouer furieusement les épaules de son collègue inerte, glissant deux doigts dans son cou pour vérifier son pouls. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit une veine palpiter. Lentement, mais prouvant qu'il était vivant.

- Tim ! L'appela-t-elle assez bas pour que les autres autours n'y fassent pas attention. Tim ! Hey !

Le visage de l'informaticien frémit, il ouvrit péniblement une paupière tandis que sa collègue s'agenouillait, ses iris inquiets braqués sur lui.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant qu'il ne les ouvre complètement.

- Ziva ? S'étonna-t-il tandis qu'elle esquissait un soupir soulagé.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Ça va ... Croassa-t-il avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux.

Elle déposa une main sur son épaule et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Personne ne semblait les observer outre mesure.

- Qu'est-ce que ... Repris McGee.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Il y a deux bombes qui vont exploser dans peu de temps.

- ... Quoi ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- On aura tout le temps de s'expliquer, mais pour ça il faut qu'on sorte en vie.

Une vibration dans sa poche attira son attention. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et afficha le nouveau message qu'elle venait de recevoir de Tony.

_"Bombe désamorcée"_

- Comment ça, bombe désamorcée ? S'inquiéta McGee en lisant le SMS.

- Ils sont en sécurité.

Elle tapa rapidement quelques lignes et le remit dans sa poche avant de se relever.

- Deux bombes vont exploser à 8h50. Il n'est que 6h30 du matin, et comme tu le vois étrangement il y a beaucoup de personnes autour de nous et ...

La sonnerie de son portable la coupa, elle l'attrapa et le glissa à son oreille.

- Comment ça, "je suis avec McGee" ?! S'étonna Tony à peine eut-elle décroché.

- Il était dans le wagon, probablement drogué. Il va bien. Et vous ?

- Ça va aussi, on a enchaîné le conducteur à un siège, arrêté le wagon, trouvé la bombe et Gibbs l'a désamorcée.

- Oh. J'aimerais faire pareil ...

- Wagon toujours rempli de monde ? On va essayer de rattraper ta ligne avant que vous n'arriviez aux bombes.

- Il n'est pas encore 8h50.

- On ne sait jamais ... Celle que Gibbs a trouvée était activée par un détecteur de mouvement. Il suffit que le wagon passe dessus pour que ... Boum.

La jeune femme assimila la nouvelle, la gorge sèche, et jeta un énième coup d'œil aux alentours tandis que McGee sortait de sa léthargie.

- Quand est-ce que vous rejoindrez cette ligne ? Finit-elle par répondre.

- À la station Moorgate, dans … 20 minutes environ.

- Ok.

- Sois prudente. Veuille bien sur le bleu.

- T'inquiète pas. Répondit-elle en esquissant un demi-sourire.

Ils raccrochèrent. Ziva tourna à nouveau son visage vers McGee, qui semblait avoir retrouvé des couleurs et observait les alentours, sourcils haussés.

- C'est quoi le plan ?

Elle mit une demi-seconde avant de réagir.

- On attend.

ooo

Tony laissa son regard fixé sur l'écran noir de son téléphone. Ils venaient de libérer le conducteur et de rejoindre une autre station. Il leur faudrait encore changer deux fois de ligne pour rejoindre celle de Ziva, et l'agent senior ne supportait tout bonnement pas d'être enfermé sous terre, incapable d'aller aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Obligé d'attendre le prochain wagon, leur prochaine porte de sortie, sans même une ligne directe pour les emmener jusqu'à leur deux collègues.

Il esquissa un sourire en voyant Gibbs penché sur le quai, le cou tourné vers une des extrémités, fouillant les profondeurs du métro. Peut-être espérait-il en faire venir un par la force de la pensée.

Puis il laissa sa tête partir en arrière. Assis sur un des bancs, il fit craquer ses cervicales en grimaçant, inspirant et expirant profondément. Un nouvel afflux de pensées parcourut alors sa mémoire, provoquant une légère pointe d'adrénaline qui irradia ses veines.

Oui, il avait peur. Il l'assumait rarement. Sûrement même ne l'assumerait-il pas cette fois non plus.

Il déglutit et remit sa tête dans son axe. Gibbs n'avait pas bougé. Il attendait patiemment. Alors qu'intérieurement, il bouillait. Mais en l'occurrence, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Rien.

Rien du tout.

Et le petit démon qui s'était insinué dans l'esprit de Tony ne cessait de le lui répéter.

Il inspira une nouvelle fois profondément, dans l'espoir de faire partir l'excès de nervosité qui se baladait au sein de son organisme quand le bruit du métro roulant à pleine vitesse sur les rails se fit entendre au loin.

ooo

Ziva avait enroulée ses phalanges autour d'une des barres et attendait, debout. Portée par la vitesse, ballotée de temps en temps par les soubresauts du wagon, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis 10 bonnes minutes.

Elle se contentait de glisser parfois un regard à Tim, qui reprenait difficilement ses esprits, toujours assis sur son siège. Le chapeau de feutre mou était tombé au sol. Elle porta alors son attention dessus et se baissa pour le prendre, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Rien. La jeune femme regarda alors son coéquipier, l'observant d'un œil neuf lui aussi : il ne portait pas de vêtements particuliers. Un pull, une veste marron, un pantalon foncé. Il croisa son regard inquisiteur et lui offrit un petit sourire auquel elle répondit.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment en bonne posture. Et en plus, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, juste attendre. A cette pensée, Ziva crispa légèrement plus ses doigts autour de la barre, inspirant profondément. Elle haïssait cette situation. La patience ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités premières, même si elle était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'elle ne devait pas tenter quoi que ce soit. C'était bien trop dangereux.

Il y avait peut-être des espions parmi les passagers. Tous n'étaient peut-être pas que des moutons. Elle se prit à esquisser un léger sourire après qu'une idée eu vu le jour dans sa tête. Elle s'adossa alors à la barre à laquelle elle était accrochée, se déportant un peu sur le côté jusqu'à être quasiment face à celui qui l'avait allègrement détaillée plus tôt.

Se sentant observé, ce dernier releva le visage de l'écran de son téléphone et croisa les prunelles de Ziva. Il lui sourit, ce à quoi elle répondit aussitôt.

- Il est un peu tôt pour prendre le métro, vous ne trouvez pas ? Lança-t-elle négligemment.

Après tout, peu importait qu'elle soit démasquée avant. La situation était suffisamment incongrue pour qu'elle se doute que tous ces gens devaient être aussi surpris qu'elle et puisqu'ils ne le démontraient pas, c'est qu'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas si elle était la cible. S'ils étaient tous là parce qu'ils y avaient été conviés. S'il y avait des taupes, plus au courant que d'autres, ou s'ils n'étaient simplement que des figurants.

Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il lui fallait faire quelque chose ou elle allait tourner folle et se mettre à étriper quelqu'un.

L'homme noir, - probablement africain -, haussa légèrement les sourcils et émit un petit rire. Il passa négligemment une main sur son crane rasé avant de répondre.

- Ouais, plutôt hein ! Voyage d'affaire, vous aussi ?

- Non, répondit-elle en souriant. C'est votre cas ?

- Ouaip, je suis dans la voiture de course, Ford Escort, Dodge Deytona, tout ça … J'suis sur un gros coup, alors j'ai quitté les States pour venir au joyeux pays des mecs qui restent stoïques sous la pluie avec une toque en poil d'ours, vous voyez l'genre ?

Elle émit un petit rire, amusée par la façon de parler de l'homme.

- Je vois. Je suis de Washington.

- C'est quoi, votre nom ? Parce que le voyage est pas près de se terminer, alors tant qu'à faire une petite discussion me tiendra éveillé.

- Ziva.

- Roman, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire encore plus étincelant en lui tendant une main qu'elle serra dans la sienne.

- Vous savez pourquoi on est autant ici ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le reste du wagon d'un signe de main.

Il fit une moue négative et haussa les épaules.

- Nan. Sais pas. Vous êtes plutôt jolie vous savez ?

- Merci …

- En fait, les seuls sujets de discussion que je peux tenir c'est les voitures, l'argent et les belles femmes. Et comme vous êtes ni une Plymouth Baracouda ni un billet de 20 dollars …

Ziva se retint de rire. Elle n'obtiendrait pas grand-chose avec celui-là. Malin, il avait déjà réussi à dévié le sujet qu'elle venait de lancer. Maintenant, il lui restait deux choix : se débarrasser de lui ou lui soutirer des informations.

- En fait, répondit-elle alors, je suis avec mon mari – elle désigna McGee – et je ne pense pas qu'il aime vraiment cette discussion.

- Il a l'air plutôt mal réveillé, votre Jules. C'est pas pour vous manquer de respect hein, mais vous l'aviez oublié dans le métro ou quoi ? Parce que quand je suis arrivé il y était déjà, et pas vous.

- Vous aviez remarqué ça parmi le flot de passagers qu'il y a ici ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

Le sourire de son interlocuteur baissa légèrement, avant qu'il ne se reprenne dans un rire.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis plutôt bon sur ce sujet, dit-il en prenant soin de la détailler à nouveau de haut en bas.

Tony avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille, c'était définitif. Roman déporta sa tête sur le côté pour observer McGee, occupé à pianoter sur son téléphone.

- Dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes ici. Réitéra-t-elle. _Réellement._

- Pour affaires. Je ne suis pas là pour tromper ma femme, rassurez-vous, d'ailleurs – il lui montra sa main – je n'en ai pas. Je suis trop malin pour me laisser embrigader dans une vie de couple ! C'est quoi votre secret ?

- Mon secret ?

- Pour rester casée avec le même pour le reste de votre vie.

Ziva laissa échapper un rire franc. Il ne dirait rien, c'était sûr. Délaissant Roman qui ne cessa pas de l'observer pour autant, elle se tourna vers Tim.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai rassurée Abby. Lui répondit-il. Et elle m'a mise au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon … absence.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé, à toi ?

- Je …

Il fut coupé par le téléphone qui se mit à vibrer dans sa main. En voyant le nom qui s'y afficha, Ziva l'attrapa aussitôt et le porta à son oreille.

- Tony ?

- Gibbs a détourné un wagon, on va être là plus tôt que prévu !

- Vous êtes où ?

- A la station Moorgate. Vous allez y arriver dans à peine deux minutes.

Elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il coupait la conversation après un « Tenez-bon, vos sauveurs arrivent ! » plus enjoué qu'il ne l'était 10 minutes plus tôt.

L'israélienne tendit alors le visage vers les fenêtres du métro, guettant la station vers laquelle il se dirigeait. Tony avait eu raison, au même moment, elle partit légèrement en avant et du se rattraper à la barre, déséquilibrée par le brusque ralenti de la machine. Dans un grincement de fer, les lumières de la station où attendaient les deux agents furent rapidement visibles.

Le métro finit par s'arrêter complètement tandis que Ziva abandonnait McGee pour s'avancer vers les portes. Gibbs et Tony en franchirent le seuil, tandis qu'une expression de soulagement s'affichait sur son visage. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres, sourire qui s'effaça pour laisser place à des sourcils froncés lorsqu'elle vit l'état de Gibbs.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il paraissait exténué, ce qui était rare et aussi rarement visible. Il lui fit signe d'un geste de la main que tout allait bien lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

- Où est McGee ? S'enquit Tony.

- Là-bas.

Elle les guida vers le haut du métro, où Tim s'était levé pour aller à leur rencontre.

- Vous comptez faire comment ? S'enquit-il sans plus de cérémonie lorsque ses collègues se furent regroupés autour de lui.

- On l'arrête, comme tout à l'heure ? Proposa Tony en tournant le visage vers son patron.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

- Vous avez une autre idée ?

- C'est un bon plan. Tony et McGee pourraient rester ici pour contenir les passagers et le conducteur …

- Sauf qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de passages. L'arrêta Tony. On ne peut pas avoir un œil sur tout le monde.

- Il faut les faire descendre à la prochaine station. Confirma McGee.

Ziva leva le nez vers le plan accroché à une des parois, et blêmit en la lisant.

- Sauf que la prochaine, c'est celle où une bombe est censée exploser. Débita-t-elle rapidement en faisant un brusque demi-tour sur elle-même pour courir vers la cabine du conducteur.

Le wagon venait à peine de s'ébranler pour se remettre en marche lorsqu'elle plaqua son insigne sur la fenêtre en tambourinant dessus. Surpris, il ouvrit une petite ouverture.

- Arrêtez-vous immédiatement !

- Comment ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Il y a une bombe sur les rails.

L'annonce eu un effet immédiat. Après avoir blanchit violemment, le conducteur avait aussi sec enclenché le frein, faisant se stopper le wagon dans un grincement de tous les diables.

Les quatre agents s'étaient alors chargés d'évacuer tous les passagers par la même porte, les faisant sortir hors de la station Moorgate par un escalier montant vers les rues de Londres. Le conducteur avait eu ordre de rester attendre sur le quai, surveillé par McGee, encore faible, à qui Ziva avait confiée son arme.

- Il faut vérifier l'intérieur.

- Je vais voir sous le wagon. Répondit Tony en sautant sur les rails.

Gibbs et Ziva entrèrent dans par la porte du milieu. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la droite, montant vers la cabine et l'endroit où elle avait parlé avec Roman.

Un sixième sens dirigea immédiatement son regard vers un sac à moitié caché sous un siège. Fébrile, elle mit une demi-seconde avant de réagir et de se diriger droit sur lui, vérifiant les alentours au passage.

C'est à ce moment qu'un second sac attira son attention.

La gorge nouée, elle attrapa doucement le premier. Tirant sur la lanière, elle l'amena à elle et fit glisser la fermeture éclair. Un voyant rouge clignota, ainsi qu'un cadran luminescent où un compte à rebours défilait rapidement. Ayant analysé d'un coup d'œil le type de bombe dont il s'agissait, Ziva sauta alors vers l'autre sac, effectuant les mêmes gestes pour y trouver la même bombe. Qui affichait le même compte à rebours.

- Gibbs !

Elle se campa sur ses deux jambes et courut en direction de son patron. Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres. Elle découvrit en effet l'ex sniper agenouillé, entouré de trois sacs où, elle le devina, se trouvaient exactement les mêmes choses. Autrement dit ils ne pouvaient pas désamorcer toutes les bombes.

- 15 secondes, dit simplement l'ex marine en se levant. Occupe-toi de Tony !

En temps normal, il se serait chargé de secourir l'agent qui était le plus en danger. Mais il n'avait pas confiance en lui-même. Pas confiance en ses capacités après les nombreux vertiges qu'il avait subis depuis qu'il avait été touché par le parapluie.

Et Ziva du le comprendre, puisqu'elle ne dit rien, se contentant de sortir en tornade du wagon, de sauter sur les rails et de crier le nom de son collègue. Lui lançant un dernier regard, il poussa McGee et le conducteur vers les escaliers et les harangua pour qu'ils montent le plus rapidement possible.

- Tony ! Sors de là, sors ! Cria la jeune femme, accroupie sur les rails, tendant une main vers son coéquipiers dans l'espoir de le faire venir plus vite jusqu'à elle.

Il se tortilla sous le wagon et pu bientôt sortir, grimpant à sa suite sur le quai. Ils se mirent à courir en même temps.

Atteignirent les escaliers.

Volèrent sur une poignée de marches aussi vite que leurs jambes le permettaient.

Les 5 bombes se déclenchèrent en même temps.

ooo

Le vent frais de la capitale Londonienne vint fouetter les joues des trois hommes qui venaient de sortir précipitamment de la bouche du métro. A peine se furent-ils légèrement éloignés qu'un bruit assourdissant monta des profondeurs de la terre, accompagné d'un énorme nuage de poussière qui sortit de l'entrée en même temps que sortaient Tony et Ziva.

Tim les accueillit avec un grand sourire tandis que Gibbs se détournait pour héler un taxi et cacher la crampe qui venait de paralyser son thorax. Il coupa sa respiration quelques secondes, posant une main brûlante sur le rebord d'un banc.

Et se reprit presque aussitôt, conscient que ses agents, silencieux, venaient de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

ooo

- Ça ne sert à rien. Répondit-il d'un ton sec. Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire appel à une aide extérieure.

- Jethro, avec tout le respect que je te dois, tais-toi et assis-toi immédiatement. Abigail s'en chargera très bien, elle est très douée tu sais ? Et aussi très inquiète. Or, il s'avère que talent et inquiétude ne font pas bon ménage ...

L'ex-marine le coupa d'un signe de main, s'asseyant en même temps sur la chaise que lui avait indiqué le légiste.

Ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel depuis 15 minutes, trouvant Ducky qui les attendait dans la chambre de Gibbs. Le légiste était parti immédiatement après leur visioconférence, amenant avec lui tout le matériel dont il avait besoin pour connaître l'état de santé de l'ex marine. Qui bien évidemment s'était montré très récalcitrant à l'idée de subir une batterie de tests.

- Il ne manque qu'une prise de sang. Tu as des symptômes ?

- Non.

- Jethro … Gronda le légiste.

- Duck, ça va. Répondit celui-ci en plantant ses billes acier dans le regard de son ami.

Il ne voulait pas en parler devant l'équipe. Ducky s'en doutait.

Et Tony aussi, puisqu'il prit soin de partir sur un autre sujet de discussion.

- Et toi, McDormeur, raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

- Quand je me suis réveillé je … Je t'ai vue, Ziva. Je ne me suis réveillé que dans le métro. Répondit-il.

- Tu veux dire qu'il t'aurait maintenu endormi durant toute cette durée ? Mais ça fait presque deux jours …

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai remarqué des traces sur mes bras …

Il tira alors sa manche droite, dévoilant progressivement quelques traces de piqures encore visibles sur ses veines. Deux petits hématomes violacés s'étaient formés autour.

Ducky fronça les sourcils, approchant son visage du bras de l'agent.

- Je vais te faire une prise de sang, Timothy. Ce sera plus prudent.

- Tu as peut-être été drogué. Ca expliquerait pourquoi tu ne te rappelles de rien. Proposa Tony.

- Peut-être … je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. J'ai cherché à me souvenir mais, rien …

- L'essentiel est que tu sois en vie et avec nous, le coupa Ziva.

Une vibration attira alors leur attention. Gibbs plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir son portable, écran allumé. L'icône d'un nouveau message venait de s'afficher.

Les trois autres firent cercle autour de lui, sans un mot, tandis qu'il ouvrait le message au destinataire inconnu.

_« Étape 2 : Réussite »_

Outre le fait que le message provoqua un inaudible soupir de soulagement sur tous ses lecteurs, il provoqua aussi quelques interrogations supplémentaires pour le doyen du groupe. Il réfléchit rapidement tandis que les autres laissaient s'envoler, pour un temps, la tension emmagasinée dans leurs nerfs.

- Ces messages font légèrement … robotisés. Commença Ducky, brisant le silence installé durant la lecture du message.

- Robotisé ? Reprit Ziva.

- Oui, il passe par des machines, des mules, mais il ne fait jamais rien de lui-même, sauf la première fois lorsqu'il est apparu sur la vidéo avec une cagoule sur la tête ... Abby m'a dit que la reconnaissance faciale n'avait pas marché car les traits de son visage étaient indétectables. D'après elle il avait mis une sorte de prothèse sous sa cagoule. Il est proche tout en étant loin, nous surveille sans être à nos côtés ... Un peu comme un mouchard, vous voyez ?

- Tu as établi son profil psychologique ? Le coupa Gibbs.

Le légiste haussa légèrement les épaules,

- C'est dur à dire. Il est très intelligent. Cultivé, sûrement. Il veut être le seul meneur du jeu et il a trouvé la parade, visiblement, pour n'avoir aucuns obstacles sur sa route. Il est assez imprévisible.

- Il doit être calé en informatique, aussi. Pour pouvoir nous surveiller à distance de la sorte … Ajouta Tony.

- C'est peut-être du bluff. Nuança l'israélienne dubitative.

- On ne pouvait pas essayer de le savoir sans mettre en danger Timothy.

- Mais maintenant qu'il est sauf, on pourrait non ?

Ducky plissa les lèvres tandis que Gibbs lançait un regard intrigué à son agent.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je n'ai pas confiance, il est malin, il n'a pas l'air d'être déséquilibré et doit certainement savoir ce qu'il fait … Ca pourrait être du bluff, oui.

- Le problème, les stoppa McGee, c'est qu'on a aucune piste.

Il attira aussitôt l'attention des autres sur lui et se lança pour continuer, après avoir raclé sa gorge et papillonné des paupières histoire de bien se réveiller.

- D'après Abby, le caméscope et l'adresse IP sont intraçables, même chose pour les portables prépayés … La seule chose que vous avez, c'est la trace de cette fille blonde qui a envoyé la vidéo. Et encore, elle n'est même pas dans les bases de données. Et puis, vu ce qu'il est arrivé à Gibbs, il vaudrait peut-être mieux suivre ses consignes avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose …

Silence.

- C'est vrai qu'en l'occurrence nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut miser toute notre confiance sur lui. Confirma Ducky.

- Avant qu'on ait les résultats d'Abby pour les prises de sang. Ajouta Tony.

- Il faut que vous vous reposiez, maintenant. Dit Duck en amenant une petite fiole remplie de sang à hauteur de ses yeux comme pour y chercher quelque chose.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on ait le temps pour ça. L'arrêta Gibbs, le visage penché vers son écran.

_ « 17-6-16-32-40-25-31-1-30-6-25-32-25-39-17-31-23-9_

_Compte rendu de ce qui m'a libéré de l'étreinte de ma structure naturelle bioconstruite la biomagnification fait de mon lieu de vie un lieu de souffrance. Voir de mort. _

_Il n'y a qu'un antidote. »_

ooo

_Un jour, une heure, un lieu. Avant._

Le bruit des ranger battant le sol à un rythme soutenu commençait à lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Voilà plus de 5 minutes qu'il courrait à pleine vitesse sans s'arrêter, zigzaguant le plus possible, et le bruit était toujours derrière lui. Son poursuivant ne le quittait pas d'une semelle.

Il essuya une goutte de sueur qui descendait en rappel long de sa joue, sans oser jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Ses membres criaient grâce.

Et elle le poursuivait toujours. Ses ranger la trahissaient, et elle le savait. Elle avait gardé la même allure depuis le début. Sans relâche, elle le coursait, et il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ce bruit répété dans son dos, tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait qu'à se jeter en avant pour le cueillir.

Elle l'épuisait, et il aurait juré sur tous les saints qu'il connaissait que ça lui plaisait. Il devinait d'ici son sourire intérieur.

Il savait qu'elle s'amusait de le voir courir comme un lapin.

Et elle savait que sa fierté le poussait à continuer. A ne pas s'arrêter tout en sachant parfaitement que sa poursuivante avait le dessus, de toute façon.

Alors oui, elle s'amusait de le voir s'échiner à continuer de courir, à suer sang et eau. Elle n'avait pourtant qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher.

Mais elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre fatigue.

Tout au juste son souffle se faisait-il légèrement plus court que d'habitude.

Alors elle se laissait porter par ses ranger. Elle s'amusait d'en faire claquer les semelles à chaque pas. Elle aimait jouer au jeu du tortionnaire. La torture, c'était ce bruit. Ce bruit de pied battant le sol, collé à lui.

Il avait beau se concentrer sur sa respiration, sur les bruits alentours pourtant nombreux et bruyants, mais il n'entendait que ça. Ce bruit sec, régulier, continu, angoissant. Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac. Il n'entendait que ça. Il enflait dans ses oreilles, remplissait son esprit. Tac. Tac.

Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. De honte. De peur. De colère.

Il avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur sa respiration, sur cette pointe de côté qui lui mordait les poumons, sur la salive coincée dans sa gorge qui lui donnait envie de vomir, sur son cœur qui menaçait d'imploser. Il n'entendait que ça.

Les yeux écarquillés, il courrait.

A en perdre haleine, en sachant qu'il allait perdre la vie, il courrait.

C'était la course de la dernière chance, et la chance n'était plus là.

Elle émit un minuscule sourire invisible à l'œil nu. Elle sentait sa fébrilité d'ici.

Mais elle ne le toucherait pas.

Ce qui le ferait lâcher ne serait pas la fatigue, mais la peur.

- Anastasia ! Cria une voix.

Anastasia. _Anastasia._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, bondissant sur ses draps. Un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge, il se pencha brutalement sur le côté de son lit et réprima une violente envie de vomir.

Ses nerfs étaient en lambeaux. Sa peau hérissée couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur glacée. Il passa une main sur son visage, touchant les os saillant sur ses pommettes.

Ce cauchemar l'hanterai toute sa vie.

Déglutissant avec peine il tenta de redonner un sens à sa respiration plus que laborieuse, ce qui ne fit que provoquer une nouvelle envie de vomir, encore plus forte.

Dire que ce rêve lui retournait les boyaux aurait été un euphémisme.

Si encore ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il se leva en chancelant pour aller dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Le point positif était qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de pas à faire dans ce minuscule studio. La respiration saccadée, chancelant sur ses jambes, il agrippa les bords de son lavabo blanc et leva le visage jusqu'à rencontrer son reflet.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il mourrait intérieurement. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les veines violettes qui mangeaient ses joues.

Puis il ferma ses paupières. Puisant l'énergie qui lui manquait dans le creux de son être.

Il y arriverait.

Il le fallait.

* * *

_1 - Impression globale post-lecture ? _

_2 – Le comportement de Ziva qui cherche à avoir des réponses ? _

_3 – Les 5 bombes du wagon ? Réaction ? _

_4 - Une idée d'à quoi correspond le dernier paragraphe ?_

_5 – Réplique(s) préférée(s) ?_

_6- Faute de temps même si vous réussissez à résoudre l'énigme je ne ferai pas d'OS ... Mais vous aurez droit à un câlin ! Ça vaut le coup, nan ?_

_Et, dites, ce serait possible que tous les lecteurs se dévoilent ? Un petit signe ? Houhou ?_


	7. Chapter 7 : Aloha

_Me revoilà ! Désolée une fois de plus même excuse, plus le temps, peu d'inspiration … Pour me pardonner il est long._

_ Bon, premièrement, vous m'avez eu l'air un peu perdus dans vos commentaires, je vais de ce pas m'expliquer : _

- Le dernier paragraphe du dernier chap parlait d'un homme (qui est-ce ? Mystère) qui rêve –rêve récurrent- qu'il est poursuivi par une femme portant des ranger (ce sont des chaussures de militaires). Vous ne connaissez ni cet homme, ni cette femme. Quant à leur rapport avec cette fiction, vous le saurez bien vite, et mémorisez bien ce passage car il va avoir son importance )

- Les messages « Réussite » sont envoyés quand l'équipe réussit à résoudre l'une des énigmes et donc à se sauver eux-mêmes et les autres. Pour la première énigme, ce fut un échec car Gibbs a été piqué par le parapluie bulgare du touriste chinois. Pour la seconde énigme, les bombes de Londres, ce fut une réussite puisque 1- ils ont trouvé la solution 2- personne n'est mort.

_C'est bon pour tout le monde ? _

_Ensuite, l'énigme. Je vois que j'ai réussi à vous faire tourner en bourrique, j'espère que les explications seront claires pour tous. ^^ Etant relativement nulle en science, vous verrez que ce n'était pas si compliqué que vous le pensiez …_

* * *

**AmyDiNozzo** : Musso ? *rougis* Merci !

**AnkouBZH** : Héhéhé, tu es partie un peu trop loin pour l'indice mais merci quand même car tu m'as donné des idées :P

**Rose-Eliade** : Fin d'année, c'est compréhensible !

**DiNozzoGirl** : J'espère t'avoir aidé à comprendre avec ce que j'ai dit précédemment ... Et ce n'est pas Tony qui a été piqué mais Gibbs, tu as du confondre. ;)

**Diane** : Je t'adore. T'es géniale. Merci ! Pas de soucis pour avoir de longues réponses avec de telles reviews ! Héhé oui c'est sûr que ça n'a pas la taille d'un roman (ce chap est quand même plus long que les autres) mais ça permet de ménager l'AIPM, nan ? :P Et là oui tu as du en avoir de la patience car j'ai traîné pour le postage .. Hééé oui, tout le monde est louche, il faut se méfier de chaque personnes, même les amis peuvent ne pas en être ... *rire diabolique et sourire en coin* Ouaip, 5 bombes, c'est plus sportif ! Voyooons je n'aurais jamais blessé Tony. Tout de même ! Et Ducky est là, oui, mais que va-t-il faire ? suspeeens. J'ai adoré tes suppositions sur le paragraphe du rêve de l'inconnu ! J'adore vous poser ce genre de questions car vous me donnez toujours pleins d'idées ... et là tu m'as gâtée,même en partant très loin :P Et tu as le mérite d'avoir essayé de trouver l'indice ! Encore une fois, MERCI.

**PBG** : Premièrement, j'espère que tu passes de trèèèès bonnes vacances. (ou que tu en as passé, tout dépend) Après, merci pour tes suppositions sur le paragraphe du rêve, tu m'as aussi donné des idées ... :P Et bien sûr, tu feras un bisou de ma part à tous mes lecteurs : MiniBleu, Tony, Dan, Jack, Ava et ce cher Muet ... *HUG*

**Guest** : Merciiiii, nouvelle lectrice ! Héhé non, ce n'est pas Gibbs qui rêve, bien tenté :P

**K-ly** : Wahou, mais c'est Noël ! Merci pour ces deux adorables reviews, merci merci merci ! Pour les énigmes, j'adore en faire, alors c'est plutôt une grosse partie de plaisir que du travail :P Et tu as raison pour l'énigme, ça touche Gibbs ! je n'en dis pas plus ... Le sauver ? Suspeeeens. *rire maléfique* Gibbs, c'est Gibbs, il est stoïque :P Merci de m'avoir lue, et d'avoir lue les autres fictions, n'hésite pas à faire un coucou quand tu lis, ça fait toujours extrèmement plaisir ! en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant :D

**pucinette52** : Une review pour chaque chapitre ?! Que dire à part merci ... Merci ! Bien trouvé pour le meneur de jeu, et aussi bonnes suggestions pour l'indice, même si ce n'est pas exactement ça ...;)

**rheadoe** : Un piège ? Héhé. Ce n'est pas mon genre :P

**Littlebee** : Tu as raison pour le paragraphe du rêve, ça a bien un rapport avec l'Organisateur ! ;) Merci beaucoup de continuer de me suivre et surtout de me laisser des reviews comme ça, merci ! Je continuerai encore et toujours :P

* * *

Abby se tordit machinalement les mains, un pli plus que soucieux en travers du front. Voilà au moins deux heures qu'elle piétinait le sol de son labo de long en large. Ducky était parti les rejoindre à Londres, ce qui l'avait rassurée, c'est certain. Mais elle était toujours ici. A Washington. En train de se retourner le cerveau et le cœur à force de penser à tout ce qui pourrait être en train de leur arriver.

- Mais bon sang, appelez-moi ! Geignit-elle tout bas.

Inspirant profondément et expirant de la même manière, elle refit demi-tour sur elle-même pour recommencer sa marche en ovale, quand le chuintement des portes coulissantes la fit se reconnecter au monde extérieur.

- Abby !

- Jimmy ? S'étonna-t-elle en voyant l'assistant légiste arriver vers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Le docteur Mallard est arrivé à Londres. Il est 12h là-bas. Tu n'as pas dormi ? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant les cernes ornant les yeux de son amie.

- Pas réussi. Tu as des nouvelles ?

Jimmy hocha la tête de droite à gauche, lèvres plissés dans une moue contrite.

- Non. Mais ils ont dit qu'ils nous tiendraient au courant.

Une sonnerie les fit sursauter, tandis que la laborantine se retournait d'un bond pour sauter sur son téléphone. Une voix la coupa alors qu'elle portait le combiné à son oreille.

- Mlle Sciuto, récupérez Palmer et venez au MTAC. Lui ordonna la voix tendue du directeur Vance.

ooo

- McGee ! S'écria Abby à peine eut-elle fait un pas dans le MTAC, s'adressant à l'écran géant. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! Tu étais où ? Comment vas-tu ? Qui est le type qui t'as séquestré ? Continua-t-elle d'une voix féroce.

- Abbs, ça va, mais pour le reste je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Comment ça ? Tu n'as rien vu ?

- Non, je me souviens seulement m'être endormi chez moi, et je me suis réveillé dans ce train à Londres …

- Abby, les coupa Gibbs, vous parlerez de ça plus tard. On a reçu un troisième message, et on va avoir besoin de toi.

Ledit message s'afficha dans un coin de l'écran.

_« 17-6-16-32-40-25-31-1-30-6-25-32-25-39-17-31-23-9_

_Compte rendu de ce qui m'a libéré de l'étreinte de ma structure naturelle bioconstruite, la biomagnification fait de mon lieu de vie un lieu de souffrance. Voir de mort._

_Il n'y a qu'un antidote. »_

A sa lecture la jeune gothique fronça les sourcils, interloquée. Elle comprenait la plupart des mots, mais elle avait plus de mal à saisir le sens global. Surtout l'alignement de numéros du début. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa tablette rouge, hésitant à s'en servir maintenant.

- Ça te dit quelque chose ? Demanda la voix grésillante de Ducky.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais la série de chiffre … Ça ne peut pas être des numéros atomiques d'atomes … ça pourrait être une équation. Mais ça n'aurait pas vraiment de sens. Latitude ou longitude, ce n'est pas possible non plus … Ânonna-t-elle.

Elle se décida alors à s'emparer de sa tablette et y tapa rapidement la série de chiffre dans un logiciel.

-Un message codé ? Proposa Jimmy.

- Ça pourrait. Mais il n'y a pas 39 lettres dans l'alphabet.

- Et la suite du message ? Lui demanda Ducky.

- Une structure naturelle bioconstruite désigne les récifs coralliens. Expliqua la jeune femme. Il serait donc question de quelque chose qui en a été libéré. Dit-elle en sondant l'indice, plus concentrée que jamais. Et la biomagnification, pour faire simple, c'est le procédé de la chaîne alimentaire. Je penserais donc à un organisme microscopique à l'origine de souffrance et de mort comme une bactérie, ou un virus à l'origine coincé dans les récifs de corail et qui en a été libéré … mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait être. La réponse doit être dans la série de chiffres mais il va me falloir un peu de temps pour trouver, avec les logiciels de mon labo …

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut trouver comme bactérie dans un virus de corail ? Lui demanda Jimmy.

- Il y en a beaucoup trop … répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Jimmy, commença Ducky, je vais t'envoyer des échantillons, il faudra que vous les analysiez le plus vite possible.

- D'accord, docteur.

- Tu ne rentres pas ? S'enquit Gibbs en se tournant vers le médecin légiste.

- Je reste avec toi et Timothy. C'est plus prudent.

- Nous vous contacterons dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. Les avertit le directeur.

ooo

- Il faut que vous vous reposiez. Dit Ducky une fois que la vidéoconférence eu pris fin.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai assez dormi dans l'avion, mais vous avez passé presque deux nuits à courir la ville. Alors allez dormir. De suite. Reprit-il en voyant les agents rester plantés là.

Les trois plus jeunes n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de se faire prier. Mais leurs regards en coin vers Gibbs étaient assez éloquents. S'il restait, eux aussi.

- Jethro …

L'ex-marine poussa un bref soupir et désigna la porte à ses agents.

- Allez-y. Reposez-vous. Je vous réveillerai s'il y a du nouveau.

Tony, Tim et Ziva sortirent, refermant la porte de la chambre derrière eux.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai, Duck ? S'enquit Gibbs à peine entendit-il leurs pas s'éloigner.

Le médecin resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais j'en confiance en Abby, elle trouvera cet indice. Ça a sûrement un rapport avec l'antidote.

ooo

- Allez trouve, trouve, trouve … Encouragea Abby en s'adressant à son ordinateur. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

Le même résultat que pour les deux premiers s'afficha. Aucun sens.

- Non ! S'exclama la laborantine.

- C'est peut-être plus simple que ça … proposa Jimmy en pointant le nez derrière son épaule pour regarder le résultat.

- Comment ça « plus simple que ça » ?! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que je fais ? Que mes bébés ne savent pas comment décrypter un code ?!

- Non Abby je ne dis pas ça mais-

- Tu dis quoi, alors ?

- Que tu cherches peut-être trop loin.

- Je crois surtout que pour le décrypter il faudrait faire appel aux services secrets, ils sont mieux équipés. Je ne sais absolument pas quel code source pourrait permettre de décrypter ce … ce truc ! Or, nous ne pouvons pas faire appel à une source extérieure, tu le sais ça hein ? Et si nous le faisons quand même, peut-être que ce tordu tuera quelqu'un pour nous en dissuader ! Et ce quelqu'un ne peut être que Gibbs puisqu'il est question d'un antidote ici, tu vois « il n'y a qu'un seul antidote ». Et je ne trouve RIEN !

- Abby ! Essaie … avec les lettres de l'alphabet ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas où il voulait en arriver.

- Il n'y en a que 26.

- Pas dans toutes les langues !

- Mais …

- Ne cherche pas trop compliqué. On n'avait pas assez creusé pour le parapluie, mais si on part trop loin on peut aussi passer à côté de l'indice.

- Pourquoi pas. Fit la laborantine en entrant les lettres dans un second translateur.

Elle cligna des paupières, gênée par la douleur lancinante qui germait dans son crâne à force de se creuser la tête. Aucun sens. Mais elle continua, entrant les alphabets d'autres langues. Ils risquaient d'en avoir pour des années à cette allure.

ooo

- Je … JIMMY !

Le prénommé Jimmy se réveilla en sursaut, sortant sa tête ébouriffée du cocon que lui apportaient ses bras croisés sur la table, et ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Quoi, quoi ? Balbutia-t-il en se levant.

- J'AI TROUVÉ !

- Abby, s'il te plait ne crie pas je suis juste à côté de toi.

- Regarde ! S'exclama la laborantine éberluée en désignant son écran. C'était aussi simple que ça ! Il suffisait de prendre en compte les diacritiques de l'alphabet français …

- Français ?

- Oui ! Ça donne : I pour 17, C pour 6, H pour 16, etc, etc, jusqu'à arriver à … ichtyosarcotoxisme !

- Et ça veut dire quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr ! Une intoxication alimentaire … Elle se remit à taper frénétiquement sur les touches de son clavier. Jimmy, tu es un génie.

- Je te retourne le compliment ! Et du coup, le fait que ce soit en français, ça pourrait être un indice sur cet homme, non ?

- Oui, c'est possible. Voilà, ichtyosarcotoxisme, intoxication alimentaire due à l'ingestion de poissons ayant accumulés des toxines dans leur chair … formes plus fréquentes … ciguatera, ingestion de poissons de récifs habit- … récifs ! Récifs de coraux, Jimmy, ça ne peut qu'être ça !

Tous les deux presque collés le nez à l'écran, Abby fit charger une page décrivant en détail la ciguatera, forme d'intoxication alimentaire.

- Voilà …. L'ichtyosarcotoxisme est une intoxication alimentaire due à l'ingestion de chairs de poissons contaminés par la microalgue benthique Gambierdiscus toxicus, présente dans les récifs coralliens. Le terme ciguatera désigne également le phénomène qui en est à l'origine : la destruction de ces récifs. C'est ça.

Jimmy hocha mécaniquement la tête, absorbé par sa lecture, et pointa du doigt une autre ligne.

- La ciguatoxine, lut-il, s'accumule dans l'organisme et sa concentration augmente au fur et à mesure que l'on monte les échelons de la chaîne alimentaire, selon le principe de la biomagnification.

- Donc, d'après ce que disait l'indice, le lieu de vie de cette forme d'intoxication devient un lieu de souffrance, voire de mort … « Il n'y a qu'un antidote ».

La jeune femme pâlit brutalement.

- C'est ce qu'il a injecté à Gibbs. Annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers Jimmy.

Son ami soupira et glissa une main derrière sa nuque.

- On le saura quand le docteur Mallard reviendra avec les échantillons …

- C'est sûr, voyons ! Réfléchis ! Il veut les faire partir à la recherche de l'antidote. Il faut qu'on trouve cet antidote. Affirma-t-elle en faisant brusquement volte-face vers son écran, envoyant sans le vouloir une de ses couettes balayer le visage de son ami.

- Signes cliniques … Annona-t-elle en faisant descendre la page. Appelle Duck, Jimmy !

- Il est dans un avion, Abbs, calme-toi.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Hein ? Gibbs est peut-être en danger de mort ! En danger de MORT, Jimmy !

Palmer prit les épaules de la jeune femme et la retourna de façon à ce qu'elle soit face à lui, obligée de lâcher son clavier.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Te reposer.

- Me … Quoi ?! Mais ça va p-

- Abby ! On ne peut rien faire tant qu'on n'a pas les analyses de sang sous la main ! Lui affirma-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Tu ne peux pas savoir pour le moment si Gibbs a bien été infecté par la ciguatera, tu ne peux rien savoir pour le moment, tu m'entends ? Tu seras bien plus utile ET efficace dans quelques heures, quand le docteur sera là et que tu te seras reposée.

- Je ne peux pas me calmer en les sachant dans cette situation ! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

- Quelle situation ? Tu veux faire quoi, aller plus vite que le temps ? Abby, s'il te plait ! Ils sont en train de dormir. Tous les 4. Ils veuillent les uns sur les autres, tu sais autant que moi que pour le moment ils sont en sécurité. Tu as bien avancé, tu as réussi à déchiffrer l'indice, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de plus ?!

- Je … chercher des infos.

- Ca ne t'apportera rien de plus que ce que l'on sait déjà. Alors maintenant, –il s'empara de Bert qui les regardait depuis une étagère et lui mit d'autorité la peluche dans les bras- tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Et si je ne t'obéis pas ?

- Je peux être encore plus dangereux que Gibbs.

- Ca, j'en doute. Glissa-t-elle avec un sourire, calmée.

- Tu devrais pourtant te méfier. Répliqua-t-il avec le même sourire.

ooo

Les heures s'étaient enchaînées rapidement, reposant un peu ceux qui en avaient profité pour fermer les yeux. Malgré l'attente et la peur de la réponse, tous savaient que rester éveillé ne servirait à rien, au contraire. Même Gibbs avait daigné obéir et dormir quelques heures, pour une fois que son corps le lui réclamait, chose étrange à laquelle il était peu habitué. Dire que ça ne l'inquiétait pas un peu aurait été mentir.

C'est Ducky, le premier, qui sortit de ses songes pour poser le pied sur le sol américain. Il ne prit pas garde au décalage horaire l'essentiel étant d'agir, et vite. Alors il remercia comme il se le devait les pilotes de l'armée mis à sa disposition par Vance et s'empressa de rejoindre sa voiture au parking.

Après avoir mis le contact, il s'engouffra dans la circulation déjà dense de la capitale. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de route à faire jusqu'aux locaux du NCIS mais il n'était pas décidé pour autant à suivre tranquillement les limitations de vitesse. Il était pressé. Le temps qui s'écoulait bien trop vite le pressait, et même s'il avait l'impression de faire un retour dans le temps à cause des 5h de décalage entre Londres et Washington, ce n'était hélas pas le cas dans la vie réelle. Pas techniquement, et pas pour leur « Organisateur ».

C'est pourquoi Ducky zigzagua comme jamais entre les conducteurs qui jalonnaient la route principale, jetant un coup d'œil aux échantillons installés sur la place passager.

ooo

- Abigail ?

La laborantine ouvrit difficilement les yeux, apercevant entre ses paupières récalcitrantes un visage pourtant connu. Elle étira jambes et bras avec difficulté et se décida enfin à émerger.

- Ducky ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant au cou du légiste, immédiatement réveillée. Tu as les échantillons ?

- Ils sont là, ils t'attendent.

Fébrile, la jeune femme posa les mains sur la boîte et l'ouvrit, dévoilant 2 petits échantillons sanguins sur une rangée.

- Major spectromasse, c'est à toi de jouer …

ooo

A peine les premières secondes de sonnerie du portable de l'ex-marine eurent-t-elles résonnées dans la pièce qu'il se redressait sur son séant, portant l'objet à son oreille.

- Ducky ?

- Jethro, réveille les autres et allumez la visio-conférence. Lui intima le médecin légiste.

Gibbs se leva immédiatement. Dormir habillé n'était certes pas de tout confort mais il était pressé, et plus à ça près. Raccrochant le téléphone, il sortit de sa chambre et alla frapper à celle de Tony, à côté de la sienne. A peine eut-il apposé son poing un premier coup que son agent ouvrait la porte. Visiblement, lui aussi ne dormait que d'une oreille et avait entendu la sonnerie.

- Réveille McGee et rejoignez-nous avec la tablette pour la visio. Dit-il simplement.

Tim ayant été placé dans une chambre libre un peu plus loin, l'italien s'empressa d'aller le chercher tandis que Ziva sortait de sa chambre à son tour

- Tu as dormi ? S'enquit son patron

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement. D'une oreille.

Tablette allumée, agents réunis, la visioconférence put commencer à l'abri dans la chambre du mentor de l'équipe.

La laborantine aux traits défaits attira immédiatement l'attention de Gibbs.

- Abby … commença-t-il, cherchant une phrase qui aurait pu la réconforter sans trouver, puisque visiblement c'était elle qui avait une nouvelle à annoncer.

- On a analysé les échantillons, commença-t-elle. Après avoir trouvé la signification de la série de chiffres, je vous passe les détails qui n'ont pas d'importance : tu as été infecté par une toxine la ciguatera. Normalement, elle n'est pas dangereuse pour l'homme, c'est une maladie, mais là, elle a été génétiquement modifiée … elle est plus … forte. Plus résistante. D'après la liste des symptômes que tu as donnés à Ducky, ça correspond à ceux qui sont habituellement accordés à cette toxine. –Elle reprit son souffle avec difficulté, réprimant un trémolo dans sa voix.- Mais on ne sait pas à quoi cela peut aboutir … Il n'y a pas de traitements efficaces, car de toute façon ce n'est pas considéré comme dangereux, mais avec cette version de la toxine rien n'est sûr …

- Nous avons fait des recherches, continua Ducky, et il s'avère qu'un homme travaille à l'élaboration d'un antidote efficace. C'est le seul à faire ce genre de recherches et il aurait apparemment découvert que les molécules d'une plante, le faux tabac, pourrait servir en tant que remède. Cet homme travaille à l'université d'Hawaii, il se nomme Paul Feinpang. Tout correspond exactement à l'énoncé de l'indice …

- Donc c'est cet homme que nous devons aller voir. Conclut Gibbs.

- Un avion militaire vous attend à l'aéroport de Londres. Confirma Vance.

ooo

Les pales de l'hélicoptère tournoyant sous le cil azur faisaient un boucan assourdissant. L'engin survolait l'océan, un immense étendue bleutée tellement limpide qu'il était impossible de distinguer eau et ciel. Un archipel se dessina bientôt au loin, de plus en plus nettement. Entourés d'un dégradé de bleu et de différents atolls coralliens qui rendaient le paysage irréel.

Volant déjà à basse altitude, le pilote descendit encore un peu plus.

- On approche d'Honolulu ! Hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre.

Et ils auraient presque pu sentir le parfum des vahinés et entendre les vagues se briser sur le sable fin comme de la poudre. L'île d'Honolulu se dessinait, grandiose, immense paradis couvert de montagnes vertes et bordé par d'imposants immeubles, tous plus hauts les uns que les autres. La fine bordure blanche du bord de mer s'ourlait le long de la côte, couverte de palmiers. Une multitude de personnes témoignaient de l'activité intense qui régnait dans la ville côtière.

L'hélicoptère se rapprocha d'une petite plateforme circulaire entourée par les flots, s'immobilisa au-dessus et entama une lente descente en tournoyant légèrement sur lui-même, faisant profiter ses passagers de la vue qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Une immensité bleue trouée de quelques surfeurs qui paraissaient voler au-dessus des flots. De l'autre côté, Le flanc immense d'un ancien cratère était recouvert d'une étouffante végétation. Entre les deux, la ville, avec ses grattes ciels imposant semblant tous vouloir se moquer de leur voisins en dévoilant le plus de somptuosité possible. Et la plage noire de monde, témoignages de l'emprise humaine sur la nature.

L'engin se posa enfin dans une dernière vibration, laissant les pales lentement revenir à leur immobilité initiale. Les 4 passagers sautèrent au sol les uns après les autres, se délestant des casques et du matériel nécessaire à toute virée dans les airs.

Faisant quelques pas sur le sol d'Honolulu, ils s'éloignèrent de la plateforme et empruntèrent la grande allée blanche bordant la plage, accueillis par un calme relatif comparé à celui qu'ils venaient de supporter durant le vol. Une odeur d'iode et de bitume chauffé par le soleil vint chatouiller leurs narines, accompagnée d'un léger fumet émanant d'un camion de crevette arrêté sur le bas-côté. Toute une foule hétéroclite et multiethnique se côtoyait sur l'avenue, s'apostrophant dans différents dialectes, la peau hâlée par le soleil ou avec la blancheur caractéristique des premiers jours d'exposition.

Tony remonta les manches de sa chemise avec un petit soupir de bonheur. La température devait avoisiner les 25 degrés, un temps que les Washingtoniens ne pouvaient même pas rêver avoir au mois de mars.

Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour faire du tourisme.

ooo

- Par contre, il ne nous reste que deux chambres doubles, monsieur … Lui dit la secrétaire en esquissant une moue désolée. Si vous voulez, on peut quand même y installer des lits simples !

- Faites ça. Approuva Gibbs d'un hochement de tête.

Ils n'étaient pas là pour courir la côte à la recherche d'un hôtel, ce qu'ils étaient loin d'être sûrs de pouvoir trouver.

Et Gibbs avait fini par réussir de convaincre Ducky de ne pas les accompagner à Hawaii. Pour diverses raisons dont il avait su apposer les arguments de manière irréfutable. Dangereux. Poids mort. Tout irait bien. Plus utile avec Abby et Palmer.

La secrétaire leur intima donc gentiment l'ordre de bien vouloir patienter sur les sièges à côté tandis que les agents d'entretien se chargeraient de préparer leur chambre.

Peu reposés par les quelques heures de sommeil dans l'avion et le voyage mouvementé dans leur hélico, les 3 agents s'installèrent avec bonheur dans des gros fauteuils tout moelleux tandis que Gibbs restait debout, le regard porté sur la mer qui s'étalait derrière la porte vitrée.

- Hey, psst ! Héla Tony en direction de ses deux collègues.

Les deux tournèrent le visage vers lui.

- Qui dort avec Gibbs ?

- Toi. Répondit Ziva avec un sourire.

- Ah non ! On la fait à la loyale, celle-là ! Chuchota-t-il.

- Comment ?

- Chifoumi ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- A trois ? S'étonna Tim.

- Courte paille alors ?

- T'as une paille ?

- …

- Honneur au plus âgé, sinon, proposa Ziva.

- Ou à la bleue.

- Je ne suis pas une bleue.

- Oh si, Schtroumpfette.

- Continue comme ça et en plus de dormir avec Gibbs tu prendras ton premier bain de mer hawaïen. Habillé.

- Dans ce cas, prenons une alternative : McGee. Tu n'es ni le plus vieux ni le moins expérimenté et en plus tu es un homme.

- Hey ! Pourquoi moi !

- En tant que peut-être infectés par on ne sait quoi, il faut bien que vous puissiez veiller l'un sur l'autre.

- Justement, si jamais on tombe malade tous les deux, il-

- Dans ce cas-là on vous laissera en quarantaine, comme ça c'est parfait. Et ne dit rien de plus ou je dis à Gibbs que tu ne veux pas partager sa chambre !

- Me dire quoi ?

- Rien rien patron. McGee nous disait juste à quel point il serait heureux de partager sa chambre d'hôtel avec toi.

- Messieurs ?

Les 4 agents se levèrent, faisant face à la femme qui leur tendit deux clés.

- Quatrième étage, vue sur mer. Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire. On va faire monter vos bagages …

- Merci. Pouvez-vous nous dire où se trouve l'université d'Hawaii ?

- Elle est à 15 minutes d'ici en voiture, au sud.

L'ex marine hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les portes vitrées tandis que ses agents lui emboitaient le pas.

- Vance a mis une voiture à notre disposition ? S'étonna Tony.

- Oui. Répondit son patron en lui désignant un 4x4 noir banalisé sagement garé sur le côté de l'entrée.

L'italien siffla d'admiration devant les vitres teintées et la carrosserie reluisante.

- Je peux conduire ? S'enquit Ziva, provoquant le sursaut alarmé de son collègue.

Gibbs lui désigna un majordome qui s'avançait vers eux avec les clés et s'installa côté passager. Le fait que l'un de ses agents lui ait demandé de prendre le volant le rassurait. Même s'il n'avait ressenti aucun symptôme depuis l'annonce d'Abby, il se méfiait de ses capacités. Et Ziva était parfaite pour le rôle de conductrice.

C'est pourquoi il ne prit pas garde aux lamentations de Tony ni à la pâleur de McGee quand ces derniers s'installèrent à l'arrière.

ooo

_2heures plus tôt._

- Dr Feinpang ?

A l'entente de son nom, Paul Feinpang se retourna. Le cinquantenaire, un hawaiien au visage marqué par le soleil, sourit à la jeune femme qui venait de s'adresser à lui, faisant apparaître plusieurs petites ridules au coin de ses yeux.

- Oui ? S'enquit-il.

- J'aurai besoin de quelques conseils …

- Vous êtes étudiante ici ?

La jeune femme émit un léger rire.

- Non, non, je viens du continent.

- Oh il y a beaucoup de jeunes du continent, ici, précisa l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Nous sommes une université réputée.

- Je n'en doute pas. Pouvons-nous … Enfin, y a-t-il possibilité d'aller dehors ? Demanda-t-elle avec une moue contrite.

Intrigué par cette requête, le Dr Feinpang s'attarda un peu plus sur l'observation de la jeune femme, remarquant la fébrilité qui se dégageait de sa personne. Ses longs cheveux blonds et ses traits juvéniles avait immédiatement fait penser au cinquantenaire qu'il se trouvait en présence d'une étudiante de l'université. Ses pommettes étaient rosies par la nervosité et elle avait le souffle légèrement court.

Elle darda sur lui ses grands yeux marron d'un signe pressant.

- Bien, allons-y, dit-il finalement en lui désignant une petite porte donnant sur le parking universitaire.

Un souffle d'air chaud les cueillit alors qu'ils sortaient de l'établissement pour faire quelques pas sur le bitume.

- Vous désirez ?

- Vous travaillez sur le remède contre la ciguatera, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, le faux tabac, … pourquoi ?

- Cette plante est relativement rare.

- C'est le cas. Ce qui rend nos recherches complexes.

- J'ai fait une découverte. Annonça la jeune femme en dardant sur lui ses prunelles marron.

L'universitaire fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Je … Venez, mon ordinateur est dans ma voiture, à quelques pas d'ici, il faut que je vous le montre.

- Attendez, fit Feinpang en s'arrêtant. Puis-je au moins savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

La jeune femme émit une moue apeurée.

- Diamond. Dit-elle d'une voix fluette. Diamond Gray.

- Et qui êtes-vous ?

- Bonne question … répondit-elle plus bas avec un petit sourire penaud.

Et avant qu'il n'ait ouvrir la bouche, elle lui prit le bras et fit quelques pas.

- Venez, s'il vous plaît. Vous saurez tout bien assez tôt.

ooo

- Bonjour, nous voudrions voir le Dr Feinpang, dit Gibbs à la femme de l'accueil.

- Le Dr Feinpang ? Il est absent … Il n'est pas venu à son cours précédent. Et impossible de le joindre, j'imagine qu'il a eu une alerte de dernière minute. Répondit-elle avec une moue désolée.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- Vous auriez son numéro, son adresse ?

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas les donner à n'importe qui … Oh, se rattrapa-t-elle en voyant l'insigne du NCIS. Dans ce cas … -elle fouilla dans un petit carnet et pointa du doigt quelques lignes en les mettant sous le nez de son interlocuteur.- Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Mais il n'aime pas vraiment être dérangé dans son travail … Son bureau se trouve chez lui.

L'ex marine hocha la tête, notant les informations qu'elle venait de lui donner.

- On y va.

Ils sortirent sur le parking de l'université, croisant quelques poignées d'étudiants qui déambulaient sur le campus. La maison du Dr Feinpang ne se trouvait qu'à une rue d'ici, selon le GPS. Ziva démarra donc en trombe et fonça en sa direction.

ooo

- Dr Feinpang ? Appela Tony en frappant à la porte.

Pas de réponse. L'Italien leva le nez pour observer le balcon surplombant l'entrée de l'imposante demeure tandis que Ziva allait coller son nez à une baie vitrée.

- Personne. Constata-t-elle.

- Entrez. On fait le tour. Leur dit Gibbs en sortant son arme pour contourner la maison.

Tony ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé, entrant rapidement à l'intérieur, arme en main. Il fit le tour du salon du regard. Cuisine, salle à manger, chambre d'amis …

- R.A.S. !

- Etage.

Ils escaladèrent rapidement un imposant escalier de marbre pour arriver dans un long couloir, faisant une à une le tour des différentes chambres de la propriété.

- Y a pas à dire, j'aimerais bien vivre ici … Conclut Tony en sortant de la dernière chambre.

- Pas dans tes moyens. Lui certifia sa coéquipière.

- On peut toujours rêver. Rétorqua-t-il. Où sont Gibbs et McGee ?

- Toujours dehors …

Ziva fronça les sourcils et redescendit l'escalier, arrivant dans l'immense séjour encadré de baies vitrées avec vue sur mer, et composé d'un mobilier haut de gamme.

L'italien ouvrit l'une des baies et sortit sur la terrasse, fouillant les environs du regard.

- Tony !

Il tourna la tête, découvrant McGee devant une porte sur le côté de la maison. S'approchant, ils pénétrèrent dans un grand sous-sol où l'air se rafraîchit aussitôt.

- C'est son labo ?

- Sûrement.

Le lieu était composé d'un fantastique attirail de scientifique. Longues tables de fer, grosses machines high-tech, merveilles de la technologie, écrans plasmas et autre microscopes numériques faisaient le tour de la pièce.

- Une chose est sûre, si notre homme est caché là, c'est en petits morceaux. Constata Tony en observant avec perplexité une armoire dans le mur ressemblant fort à la morgue de Ducky.

Des bruits de pas se firent soudainement entendre au-dessus de leur tête, qu'ils levèrent tous simultanément, sortant par réflexe leur arme.

- Sortez. Leur intima Gibbs en indiquant la porte.

Ils sortirent dans le jardin au pas de course, s'enfuyant, sous un signe de leur patron, vers les buissons bordant l'étendue verte.

- Hey ! HEY ! Vous croyez aller où comme ça ? Leur cria un homme sortit de nulle part qui se mit à les talonner.

Tous se retournèrent, le mettant en joue par la même occasion. Un blanc, blond, plutôt petit et taillé en V, qui changea de cible à chaque fois pour finalement s'arrêter sur Gibbs.

- Vous êtes qui, vous ? Leur demanda-t-il.

- Je vous retourne la question. Répondit Gibbs.

- Vous d'abord, vous êtes chez nous ici. Alors les questions, c'est nous qui les posons. Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton vif tandis que trois autres personnes le rejoignaient, une femme et deux hommes, qui mirent immédiatement en joue Tony, Ziva et McGee.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air hawaiien, pourtant. Tiqua l'italien.

- Je vous remercie, c'est le plus beau compliment que l'on pouvait me faire.

Son collègue le plus proche, un grand brun aux yeux bleus, fit un léger sourire amusé et décrocha son insigne de sa ceinture.

- 5-0, forces spéciales du gouverneur d'Hawaii. Annonça-t-il.

- NCIS. Agent Gibbs.

Les deux groupes baissèrent leurs armes, s'observant les uns les autres. La tension était immédiatement retombée.

- Commandant Steve McGarrett, se présenta à son tour le propriétaire de l'insigne.

Il désigna ensuite tour à tour les trois agents qui l'entouraient, le blond aux épaules carrés plus petit que la moyenne « lieutenant Danny Williams », et deux hawaïens une jeune femme fine aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux foncés « officier Kono Kalakaua » et un autre homme, grand, aux cheveux ondulés noir et avec les traits du visage anguleux, « lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly ».

Gibbs fit de même en désignant tour à tour ses trois agents.

- Vous n'êtes pas de Los Angeles, vous. Constata Steve.

- Washington. Rectifia son interlocuteur.

- Vous les connaissez ? S'enquit Tony.

- Je connais bien Sam Hanna.

- Bon, maintenant que les présentations d'usage sont faites et avant que McGarrett ne décide de vous inviter au bar afin de continuer votre petite discussion, les coupa l'officier Williams, et si maintenant vous nous disiez ce que vous vouliez à notre principal suspect ?

* * *

_1- Avis global ?_

_2- La résolution de l'énigme, ça vous va ? _

_3- Le retour de la mystérieuse blonde … gentille ? Méchante ? _

_4- Et le Dr Feinpang ?_

_5- Que pensez-vous de cette première rencontre avec l'équipe d'Hawaii 5-0 ? _

_6- Réplique(s) préférée(s) ? _

_MERDE A TOU(TE)S POUR VOS EXAMS ! et vive le BAC !_


	8. Chapter 8 : Le retour

**Hello ! Postage anarchique dû aux vacances, vous vous en doutez … ****:p ****Mais promis, je vais essayer d'arranger ça. Si si. Hum. **

**Sinon, vous êtes tous au courant pour Cote de Pablo j'imagine ?… Prions. **

**Je réponds aux reviews par MP aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement.**

_**K-ly**__ : Merci pour tes adorables reviews ! :D Héhé non je ne suis pas maso, j'aime inventer des énigmes, mais promis j'en ferai des plus simples ! Tu as raison pour la blondasse, et voilà des nouvelles du professeur … Et non, pour le rêve, ce n'était pas McGee :P Et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu ai vu Hawaii et que ça t'ai plu ! _

_**Littlebee**__ : Merci de me rappeler à l'ordre ! Sans ça je suis un peu une limace :P Quant à savoir si la mystérieuse fille est Anastasia, mystère … Du nouveau aujourd'hui ! Très heureuse qu'Hawaii soit une de tes séries préférées ! J'adorais Bones aussi mais j'ai lâché il y a un an … Bon, j'espère que je respecte bien les pers de McGarrett, Danno et compagnie. _

* * *

_- Bon, maintenant que les présentations d'usage sont faites et avant que McGarrett ne décide de vous inviter au bar afin de continuer votre petite discussion, les coupa le lieutenant Williams, et si vous nous disiez ce que vous vouliez à notre principal suspect ?_

- Comment ça, « principal suspect » ? S'étonna Tony tandis que Gibbs fronçait les sourcils.

- Le docteur Paul Feinpang est recherché dans le meurtre et l'intoxication de plusieurs personnes sur l'île. Les informa McGarrett.

- Il est chercheur, pourtant …

- Exact, mais il trouvait plus instructif d'utiliser des cobayes humains. Précisa Danny Williams avec un faux sourire ironique.

Ziva et McGee se concertèrent un bref instant du regard, et croisèrent les pupilles bleu acier de leur mentor. Cet échange silencieux servit à faire passer toutes les interrogations qu'ils ne pouvaient dire à voix haute. Décision fut prise de laisser Gibbs gérer et de le suivre dans ce qu'il allait faire.

- Pourquoi le cherchiez-vous ? Demanda le commandant McGarrett.

- C'est privé. Lui répondit Gibbs.

Réponse qui ne parut pas plaire au brun, qui s'avança vers lui de quelques pas, un air suspicieux au visage.

- Nous avons les pleins pouvoirs sur cette île. Vous ne pouvez pas mener d'enquêtes sans nous en faire part, surtout si l'homme que vous recherchez est notre suspect.

C'aurait certainement été plus simple de leur expliquer. Leur raconter la recherche de l'antidote. Le besoin qu'ils avaient de mettre la main sur lui et sur son créateur, le plus tôt possible. L'aide d'une équipe locale aurait été très précieuse.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser transparaître la moindre information. Un couperet aiguisé planait au dessus de leur tête.

- Dans ce cas, nous vous le laissons, rétorqua Gibbs.

Il esquissa quelques pas en direction de la sortie de la maison, suivi par ses agents, épié par les coups d'œil interrogatifs des membres du 5-0.

- Steve ! Souffla le petit blond à l'adresse de son ami.

Il indiqua l'équipe du NCIS d'un signe de tête, demandant silencieusement à les garder à portée de vue (et de main).

Steve se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de les laisser filer.

ooo

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Demanda Ziva en s'installant côté conducteur.

- On retrouve Feinpang. Lui répondit Gibbs.

- Comment ?

- En le coinçant sur l'île. Tony : appelle Vance et dis lui de surveiller tous les aéroports d'Honolulu, que ce soit les avions privés, les bateaux, les jets … personne ne rentre ou ne sort de l'île sans que l'on soit au courant.

- Le 5-0 doit sûrement déjà être en train de faire ça.

- Et alors, Ziva ?

- On gagnerait un temps précieux à s'infiltrer dans leurs locaux pour avoir les informations qu'il nous faut.

- Rien ne nous dit qu'ils les ont. Rétorqua son patron. Et on ne peut se permettre d'attirer leur attention sur nous. C'est trop risqué.

La jeune femme laissa un soupir énervé filer entre ses lèvres et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Elle détestait à l'avance cette idée qu'elle devrait dépendre des autres. Même si elle se doutait bien que Gibbs trouvait cela trop risqué d'agir, non pas vis-à-vis de lui et de sa santé précaire, mais à cause de la menace qui pesait au dessus de sa famille.

Elle entendit vaguement en bruit de fond Tony parler au directeur.

- Et nous ? Questionna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Gibbs laissa quelques secondes filer avant de répondre.

- On retourne à l'université.

ooo

- Tu ne penses pas que s'ils nous voient, pour ne pas nous reconnaître ils ont intérêt d'être sacrément débiles ? Demanda Tony en tirant sur les manches de sa combinaison bleue.

-C'est surtout histoire de passer incognito au sein de l'université, rétorqua Ziva en haussant les épaules.

En effet, le banc d'étudiants devant lequel ils passèrent ne leur prêta même pas attention, continuant leur route et leur discussion.

- Et pourquoi ils m'ont fait en homme du personnel d'entretien et toi en écolière sexy ?

Ziva émit un petit rire, observant son coéquipier d'un air moqueur.

- Tu ne faisais pas assez jeune pour être un universitaire. Et tu es parfait comme ça ! Tu pourras t'infiltrer en douce dans toutes les salles.

L'agent se contenta de grommeler pour témoigner de son mécontentement, et fit rouler devant lui son chariot rempli de produits ménagers.

- McHawaien ? Appela-t-il en jouant de l'index sur son oreillette droite.

- Je t'entends, Tony. Répondit une voix au fin fond de sa tête.

- Vous êtes parés ?

- Oui. Le directeur Vance nous a fait parvenir un van banalisé et tout un arsenal de matériel électronique. Encore un peu et j'aurai accès aux caméras placées dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

- Et personne ne commence à se poser des questions sur tout ce que le directeur Vance fait « illégalement » ?

- Il sait ce qu'il fait, Tony.

- Merci, McGandhi.

Il arrêta son chariot devant un couloir bardé de salles.

- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Reprit-il à l'intention de Ziva.

- Je reste dans le coin. Tiens-moi au courant.

Tony leva le nez vers un panneau de liège comportant les numéros des salles et les noms des professeurs y travaillant. Il mit quelques secondes à trouver celle de Feinpang, continuant son chemin pour ouvrir une salle un peu plus loin.

Il entra alors dans un laboratoire de chimie aseptisé : une salle de cours pour apprentis chercheurs. Il ferma le battant derrière lui et s'avança vers le bureau, devant le tableau. Il ouvrit tous les tiroirs : vides sans exception. Un tour de la salle du regard lui révéla la présence d'une vieille armoire au fond de la salle.

L'italien l'ouvrit à son tour et retint un mouvement de dégoût en voyant les animaux en boîte qu'elle contenait. Serpents et araignées dans des bocaux, alignement de souris naturalisées, même une chouette, le fixant de ses grands yeux ronds. Il grimaça et referma les portes. Il ne trouverait rien ici.

- Rien dans la salle de cours. Dit-il à son oreillette.

- Essaie dans le labo. Grésilla une voix en réponse.

Obéissant, il sortit, referma la salle à double tour et sifflota en reprenant son chariot.

Tony arriva au bout du couloir et pénétra dans une aile réservée aux professeurs. Il s'arrêta alors, tendit l'oreille, et devant l'absence de bruit émanant des lieux, fit couiner les roues de son chariot le long du couloir.

- Ok, ça va être sympa … grommela-t-il en découvrant que les salles ne portaient pas le nom des professeurs y travaillant.

Il passa devant une porte nommée « chimie », une autre « science » et encore une « biologie du vivant ».

- McSavant ?

- Quoi ?

- Je vais où ? Chimie, science ou biologie du vivant ?

- Essaie biologie.

Tony inséra le passe-partout dans la serrure et ouvrit la salle du laboratoire. Immense, soit dit en passant.

- Abby serait folle de joie ici … Constata-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Une immense boîte de plexiglas, haute de deux bons mètres, trônait dans un coin de la salle, face à une rangée d'appareils de toutes sortes alignés le long du mur. Certains bipaient, d'autres clignotaient, des espèces de machines futuristes vrombissaient tranquillement. Tony fit quelques pas dans la pièce, plaignant les gens chargés de nettoyer ces lieux, et observa les dossiers qui s'amoncelaient sur les tables blanches alignées au centre de la pièce.

Il ouvrit quelques classeurs, feuilleta quelques livrets, sans rien trouver qui fut intéressant. Du moins : compréhensible.

Un soupir las s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

- Ziva ?

- Oui ?

- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide dans la salle de biologie réservée aux chercheurs.

ooo

- Abbs, arrêtes de tourner comme ça en rond, tu me donnes le tournis …

- Je ne peux pas, Jimmy. Je ne peux pas rester inactive, tu comprends ? Pour ma santé mentale et physique, il faut que j'évacue mon stress.

- Et ton trop-plein de caf'pow.

- On n'a jamais trop de caf'pow. Juste pas assez de place pour le stocker dans notre corps. Au fait ! –elle s'arrêta et fit volte-face vers l'assistant légiste- tu ne rentres pas voir Breena ?

- Non. Je l'ai prévenue. Je préfère rester dormir ici pour avoir des infos dès que possible.

A ces mots, la laborante fit un grand sourire et s'approcha de lui pour l'étouffer dans une étreinte dont elle seule avait le secret.

- T'es un frère, Jimmy. Annonça-t-elle solennellement.

- Essaie de dormir, maintenant, Abby. Dit-il en lui rendant son étreinte et son sourire.

- Je ne peux pas …

- Bien sûr que si. Ils sont en pleines recherches là, ils nous appelleront s'ils ont du nouveau. Et vu le volume à laquelle tu as mis à sonner tous les téléphones de la salle, pas de risque que tu ne les entendent pas ! Grimaça-t-il, l'oreille encore bourdonnante du simple SMS qu'il avait reçu.

Au même instant, une sonnerie démoniaque au volume 30 résonna dans tous le labo, faisant violement sursauter Jimmy qui plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles tandis qu'Abby se tournait nonchalamment vers son téléphone, nullement gênée.

- Gibbs ? dit-elle au hasard, priant pour que ce soit lui.

- Abby ?

- COMMENT TU VAS ?!

- Ca va, Abs, du calme ... Tu as pu te relier à l'équipement que Vance nous a envoyé ?

- Oui, tout est là. Mais j'aurai aussi pu m'occuper des caméras de vidéosurveillance !

- Tu en fais déjà beaucoup.

- Je me connecte, annonça-t-elle en pianotant sur son clavier.

Et en un tournemain, elle et Jimmy eurent droit à avoir le son et l'image.

- Timmy ! Sautilla Abby en se retenant de ne pas câliner son PC.

Ce dernier lui renvoya un immense sourire en réponse.

- Abby, on a besoin d'une paire d'yeux en plus pour nos recherches.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous espionner l'université ? Le professeur n'y est plus, non ?

- Oui, il a disparu, mais on s'occupe de fouiller son labo. Enfin, Tony et Ziva s'en chargent. Et Gibbs va essayer de récupérer les bandes des caméras de cet après-midi, au nez et à la barbe du 5-0 …

- Du quoi ?

- Sur l'île il y a une équipe privatisée pour le gouverneur, qui se nomme le 5-0. Et ils cherchent Feinpang. On les a croisés cet après-midi … Le souci est qu'il faudrait qu'on le trouve avant eux puisqu'on n'a pas le droit de faire appel à une aide extérieure …

- D'accord. Faites attention. Comment va Gibbs ?

- Je ne sais pas … Il a l'air plus … fragile que d'habitude. C'est vraiment bizarre de dire ça !

- Surveillez-le, ok ? S'inquiéta légèrement la laborantine, un pli soucieux en travers du front.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ca ira. Rétorqua Tim avec un sourire rassurant. Je t'envoie les bandes dès qu'on les a, on reste en contact par visio, mais il faudrait absolument que tu le localises dessus ok ?

ooo

- Tiens ? Vous revoilà ? S'étonna l'hôtesse d'accueil lorsque Gibbs s'encadra dans sa vision.

- Il me faudrait les caméras de vidéosurveillance des dernières 24h. Répondit l'agent en espérant que le 5-0 ne les ait pas devancés.

- Oh, nous n'avons plus les bandes … L'équipe d'investigation locale est venue nous voir précédemment. Que se passe-t-il avec Mr Feinpang ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous n'avez pas les moyens de visionner ces images ?

- Si, elles sont enregistrées sur l'ordinateur central mais-

- Alors donnez-le nous.

La femme écarquilla les yeux dans un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension.

- C'est impossible, monsieur … Expliqua-t-elle.

- Vous avez bien un moyen de voir ces enregistrements, non ? Rétorqua Gibbs sur un ton légèrement agressif.

L'hôtesse se tut quelques secondes sans le quitter des yeux, réfléchissant à quelle attitude adopter.

ooo

- Tu trouves quelque chose ?

- Non. Que des résultats de recherches … enfin je ne sais même pas si ce sont les résultats ou les calculs. Je n'y comprends rien. Répondit Ziva, totalement perdue.

- Moi non plus. Souffla Tony en feuilletant un dossier sans savoir réellement quoi y chercher. On part ? On ne trouvera rien sans Feinpang.

Sa collègue acquiesça.

Un bruit caractéristique de serrure résonna alors, les faisant tous deux faire volte-face vers la porte. La poignée de celle-ci était en train de tourner.

- Merde ! Chuchota l'italien en sautant derrière une paillasse, avisant trop tard son chariot abandonné au milieu de la salle.

Ziva se coula derrière une armoire imposante tandis que la porte s'ouvrait finalement. Ils entendirent de légers bruits de pas, puis plus rien. Pas un bruit. Pas un souffle. Et ça n'arrangea pas vraiment leur situation.

ooo

- Abby ? Tu as réussi ?

- Bien sûr, McGee, quelle question … Répondit cette dernière. J'y suis presque.

L'alternative qu'avait trouvée l'hôtesse de l'université était de permettre à la laborantine d'avoir accès à l'ordinateur central. McGee s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas là une discussion à prendre à la légère, sachant que leur autorité sur l'île était inférieure au 5-0 … Il espérait juste que la femme ne se soit pas rendu compte de cela et ait juste agi dans le but de faire son devoir de citoyenne en respectant les agents.

Il espérait surtout qu'elle n'ait pas encore fait part de ses agissements à ses patrons. Ou aux enquêteurs d'Hawaii. Il scrutait donc fébrilement les images des caméras de vidéosurveillance, imité par Gibbs.

- C'est bon ! S'écria finalement la voix excitée d'Abby.

- Super. Regarde après 14h dans l'aile C, c'est là qu'il dispense ses cours et à cette horaire qu'il a vraisemblablement disparu.

La jeune gothique fit aussitôt ce qu'il lui indiquait et afficha trois caméras différentes. L'une d'elle dans le couloir, une autre donnant sur la porte de sa salle, et une encore dans les escaliers de secours.

- Les élèves sortent … commenta Jimmy en observant les jeunes s'échapper de la salle.

Abby fit un accéléré de quelques secondes, passant sur les moins importants, et s'arrêta finalement lorsque les derniers retardataires se firent rares. Le Dr Feinpang fit enfin son apparition. Il sortit, ferma la porte, et partit sur la droite.

- Couloir.

Il descendit les escaliers rapidement et Abby pianota le plus vite possible pour récupérer la caméra du rez-de-chaussée. Une image s'afficha enfin, un grand couloir rempli d'étudiants, parmi lequel les deux collègues eurent le plus grand mal à trouver Feinpang.

- Là ! Indiqua finalement Jimmy en pointant la tête poivre et sel de l'universitaire.

Ils le suivirent emprunter un couloir moins fréquenté et marcher quelques pas. Il échangea quelques mots avec une étudiante, passage qu'Abby accéléra, et sortit finalement avec elle sur le parking de la fac.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Marmonna la laborantine en suivant la scène du regard, obnubilée par la scène qu'elle voyait à l'écran.

Feinpang et une jeune femme blonde : sans doute une étudiante de l'université, slalomaient entre les voitures en conversant. L'homme avait l'air réticent, il s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises vraisemblablement pour poser des questions.

La femme finit par l'attirer vers une Ford grise. Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes puis Feinpang finit par accepter de monter sur les places arrière. La femme tira alors une matière blanche de sa poche que, malgré la distance, Jimmy et Abby la virent placer rapidement sur le visage du docteur. Ce dernier sembla s'écrouler sur les banquettes arrière, puis en à peine trois secondes la blonde montait derrière le volant et quittait les lieux. Aucuns témoins.

ooo

- Il a été enlevé ! S'époumona bientôt Abby face à sa webcam. Feinpang a été enlevé par la fille décrite par Josh, le préposé au courrier : la blonde qui a envoyé la lettre comportant le premier message de l'Organisateur ! Celle qu'on n'a pas pu trouver dans les fichiers de toutes les différentes organisations : elle est là, à Hawaii !

- La jeune blonde ? Répéta Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors ce n'est pas seulement un facteur … Commenta Tim.

- Peut-être même est-elle l'Organisateur elle-même. Proposa Jimmy d'un air sombre.

- Elle a quand même été assez stupide pour laisser lisible la plaque de sa voiture de location. Nuança Abby.

Elle fit apparaître dans un coin de l'écran une capture de vidéo représentant la plaque améliorée. Puis elle la relia à l'adresse du locataire d'automobiles.

- Et le mieux, c'est que la Ford est équipée d'un GPS. Et qu'elle l'a louée avec son vrai nom …

Tous retinrent inconsciemment leur souffle tandis que la photo d'un permis de conduire s'affichait à l'écran.

La parfaite copie de la jeune femme qu'avait décrite Josh, le préposé au courrier, qu'Abby avait un instant suspecté à cause de sa tendance à sourire un peu trop. Et la copie conforme de la jeune femme qui avait été filmée envoyant la vidéo depuis le cybercafé.

Une jeune blondinette, aux traits ronds et légèrement enfantins et aux grands yeux marron.

- Malheureusement, fit Abbs, son permis est sûrement faux étant donné qu'il n'est même pas contenu dans la base de donnée américaine. Mais on a toujours la piste du GPS, et la preuve que c'est bien elle.

- Diamond Gray, 30 janvier 1990, 1m65 … lut McGee.

- C'est quand même étrange qu'elle n'ait pas pris garde à ce que le GPS soit là. Et en état de fonctionner.

- C'est sûrement voulu. Certifia Gibbs.

Un léger vent de mal-être leur souffla dessus. Peur, ressentiment et adrénaline mêlés.

- Où est-elle ?

Ils entendirent les cliquetis du clavier sous les doigts experts de la laborantine. Et ils la virent presque blanchir.

- Gibbs, souffla-t-elle, elle est devant l'université.

ooo

- Tony ?

- Quoi ? Répondit le concerné en chuchotant le plus bas possible, s'attirant un regard de Ziva qui se demandait pourquoi son collègue venait de se mettre à parler tout seul.

- Feinpang a été enlevé par une femme. Commença Tim à travers l'oreillette. On l'a vue sur les caméras de vidéo. C'est la fille qui a été décrite par Josh, celle qui vous a envoyé le film de … de moi. Bref. Elle se nomme Diamond Gray, c'est sûrement un faux nom mais il se trouve qu'on a toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle est revenue dans l'université, alors méfiez-vous ! On vérifie les caméras.

En entendant cela, Tony tendit ses muscles. En position accroupie, il était caché derrière en meuble. Lever la tête allait à coup sûr signaler sa position, mais il fallait qu'il sache s'il s'agissait de Diamond ou non. Il se penchât donc sur le côté, coulant un œil le long du mobilier, et tendit l'oreille.

Une ombre passa devant son champ de vision.

Et il se leva brutalement, la mettant en joue en criant « ne bougez plus ! ». Ziva, surprise, l'imita immédiatement et dirigea son arme sur la silhouette diffuse cachée dans un coin. La-dit silhouette réagit tout aussi rapidement : elle bondit en avant et se rua vers la porte par laquelle elle était discrètement entrée.

L'israélienne fut la plus rapide des deux agents. En une poignée de secondes elle talonnait la jeune blonde qui venait de filer comme une flèche. Soufflantes, elles slalomèrent entre les personnes qu'elles croisaient sur leur route, surprenant professeurs et étudiants qui avaient le temps d'apercevoir l'arme dans les mains de Ziva.

Poussée par la peur ou un autre sentiment fort, Diamond courrait à en perdre haleine et à une vitesse assez improbable pour une fille de son gabarit. Sa poursuivante n'était pas en reste, mais elle essayait quand même d'éviter les obstacles qui se présentaient devant elle : ce qui la ralentissait. L'israélienne gagnait tout de même peu à peu du terrain. Elles tournèrent à droite dans un couloir vide long de plusieurs mètres et flanqué d'une dizaine de portes.

- Arrêtez-vous ! Hurla Ziva plus fort, voyant qu'elle se rapprochait de sa proie.

Diamond tourna rapidement la tête en arrière pour croiser le regard de sa poursuivante, et sauta dans un couloir à droite alors qu'une des balles de l'agent venait s'encastrer dans le mur à hauteur de jambe.

Il lui fallait cette fille. Vivante. Se dit Ziva en accélérant encore plus sa course.

Alors qu'elle tournait à son tour, elle eut tout juste le temps de voir la blonde se retourner vers elle, à l'abri d'une porte, et de mettre quelque chose devant sa bouche. Un petit tube.

- Non ! Cria Ziva en s'arrêtant aussitôt. Ne faites pas ça.

C'était certainement du poison. En dernier recours. Diamond préférait se tuer plutôt que donner une quelconque information. Ziva esquissa un pas vers elle, une main tendue. Elle distingua les pommettes rouges et les yeux paniqués de Diamond, le visage en sueur. Ses mains tremblantes maintenaient un petit morceau de bambou creux devant sa bouche.

- Posez ça. Lui dit Ziva avec calme en se rapprochant peu à peu.

Les doigts de la jeune femme tremblaient tellement qu'elle était obligé de tenir son bambou à deux mains. Elle gardait ses yeux écarquillés de peur fixés sur Ziva.

Cette dernière plissa les yeux, interrogative. Un bruit derrière elle la fit se crisper de tout son corps. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle lâche sa proie du regard.

- Ziva ?

L'interpellée, reconnaissant la voix de Tony, se détendit légèrement et continua de marcher vers la blonde.

- Je ne vous veux pas de mal, précisa-t-elle à l'intention de Diamond de sa voix la plus douce possible. Nous sommes là pour vous aider, d'accord ?

Le bambou oscilla vers le bas, selon le degré d'hésitation de la jeune femme qui le tenait. Elle ne cessait de fixer Ziva, sans avoir une seule fois cligné des paupières.

Et brusquement, alors que cette dernière se rapprochait, la blonde arrêta de trembler. Les traits de son visage se desserrèrent, elle entrouvrit la bouche pour y mettre le tube de bambou, et souffla très fort.

Ziva ne comprit son geste que quand une petite fléchette vint se figer dans son épaule.

* * *

_1- Les Jabby qui retrouvent la mystérieuse blonde, bien ? Vous vous rappelez où vous l'aviez vue ? _

_2- Diamond Gray, gentille ou méchante ? L'Organisatrice, ou juste sous ses ordres ?_

_3- Que va-t-il arriver au Dr Feinpang ? Et donc à Gibbs … Gnihihi._

_4- Qu'avez pensé des scènes dans l'université comme la poursuite de Diamond ? Vous vous y attendiez ?_

_5- Réplique(s) préférée(s) ?_


	9. Chapter 9 : Danger

Hello ! comme promis, la suite plus rapidement, même si les reviews n'ont pas été au rendez vous … Je suppose que c'est à cause des vacances :) alors bonnes vacances à ceux qui profitent de la plage et du soleil !

Il est tard pour répondre à vos reviews alors plus tard, mais merci !

* * *

Le noir. Partout, le noir.

Une noirceur épaisse, s'infiltrant dans les moindres pores de son être. Ziva frissonna en ramenant ses bras pour enserrer sa poitrine. Elle était dans un espace sans fin. Elle ne voyait pas plus loin que son bras tendu. Même le sol semblait ne pas exister, comme si elle se trouvait dans un cube sans parois.

L'air semblait inexistant. Sa respiration se fit sifflante et ses vêtements étaient comme une chape de plomb sur son corps.

Alors qu'elle esquissait un pas, la silhouette frêle d'une fillette se dessina devant elle, une lumière l'éclairant vaguement dans le fond. L'israélienne plissa les yeux, intriguée. Peu à peu, les traits de la petite fille se dessinèrent davantage, sans savoir d'où venait l'étrange lumière irréelle qui l'entourait à présent.

Une petite robe fleurie, des chaussures noires et salie par une poussière sableuse. La peau des bras dorée, légèrement cuivrée. De petits doigts fins et fragiles. Une masse de cheveux bouclés encadrant un visage fin.

Mais un visage totalement brûlé, sans nez, sans bouche, sans rien. Marqué par d'immondes cicatrices rouge vif, d'où seuls deux grands yeux fixes ressortaient, intacts.

Deux grands yeux bruns d'enfants.

Ziva tressaillit, le cœur brutalement étreint par une main de fer glacée.

La fillette ne bougeait pas, droite. Des brûlures apparurent progressivement sur ses bras dénudés, rongeant la peau par à-coups. Une minuscule étoile de David réfléchissait la lumière au rythme de sa respiration.

Et toujours ces yeux fixes. Agrandis. D'un brun profond que Ziva ne connaissait que trop bien.

Soudain, la silhouette entière de l'enfant grésilla, fut remplacée par celle d'une adolescente le temps d'une seconde, et revint en place. Ziva esquissa un pas en sa direction, obnubilée. La silhouette grésilla alors à nouveau au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, pour se transformer finalement en celle d'une adolescente, ressemblant étonnamment à l'israélienne.

Cette dernière s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé. Sa gorge se noua, ne laissant passer que le mot « Tali » dans un souffle.

Les deux grands yeux bruns, eux, étaient toujours là, et la fixait sans ciller.

- C'est toi qui m'as tué. Fit une voix.

Sauf que ce n'était pas celle de Tali.

Mais celle d'Ari.

Ziva sursauta brusquement. La silhouette disparu, et réapparut si près de son visage qu'elle manqua tomber en arrière. Les deux yeux l'hypnotisaient tellement qu'elle ne voyait même plus les brûlures qui avait mangé le reste du visage de l'adolescente.

Deux yeux qui oscillaient entre ceux de Tali et d'Ari. Le temps d'un grésillement, ils virèrent même au gris.

Un hurlement sans nom résonna soudainement. Continu, rauque, puissant, il emplit tellement la pièce qu'elle fut obligé de poser ses deux mains sur ses oreilles, tombant à genoux, essayant d'hurler elle aussi le plus fort possible pour cacher ce cri hideux. Un cri de douleur comme elle n'en avait jamais entendu. Mêlé aux bruits de grésillements de chair humaine brûlée, de coups de feu aux détonations surpuissantes, de bruits d'explosion.

Et le cri, toujours aussi fort, terrible, qui ne cessait pas. Même quand la voix de Ziva s'érailla et se tut, tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait en position fœtale, il ne s'arrêta pas.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Le silence. Le noir absolu.

- Ziva ! Cria une voix plus faible, plus normale.

Semblant venir d'ailleurs.

La concernée décrispa lentement ses muscles, tremblantes comme jamais, et se releva lentement. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant d'où pouvait venir cet appel. Et soudain, un flash aveuglant la fit fermer les yeux. La seconde d'après, quand elle les rouvrait à demi, la pièce se composait de 4 murs, d'un soupirail en hauteur, et d'une porte abîmée par le temps.

Ce tableau aurait pu paraître réel si tout ce qui entourait Ziva ne bougeait pas, comme agité par des vagues. Toute la pièce tanguait. Du mur au plafond. Et quand elle n'arriva plus à tenir droite sur ses jambes et qu'elle s'écrasa au sol, c'est du béton dur qui l'accueillit plutôt que le sol mouvant qu'elle voyait.

Allongée, endolorie, elle pouvait même distinguer les grains de poussières et la fine couche de sable.

En soi, un sol qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Un frisson d'horreur la prit tandis qu'elle ancrait ses ongles dans le sol, priant pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Les murs arrêtèrent de se mouvoir. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement qui la pétrifia sur place, emportant un souffle chaud venu de l'extérieur.

Ziva leva à peine les yeux, effleurant du regard les chaussures poussiéreuses ancrées dans le sol. Une voix se mit à parler. Divers mots, assemblés en phrases qui ne voulaient rien dire. La pièce se mit à tourner sur elle-même en même temps que divers phrases émanaient de l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Lui-même se trouvait tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, en face, proche, éloigné … la lumière entrant du soupirail s'affaiblissaient puis montaient en intensité au fil des jours, en accéléré. Quelques phrases à peine audibles parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Ziva, qui se retrouva accroché à une chaise au centre de la pièce.

Des phrases, des mots, un homme qu'elle avait vu trop longtemps.

Une situation dont elle avait tant bien que mal tenté, pendant toutes ces années, d'effacer de sa mémoire. Des souvenirs plus que présents qui ressurgissaient avec une violence sans nom, tandis qu'une peur atroce lui tordait les entrailles.

La pièce arrêta de tourner. Le temps pour un couteau aiguisé de déchirer sa veste et de dessiner une arabesque sur ses côtes, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

Et le tournement de se remettre en marche. Les jours de défiler, les blessures de s'accentuer, les mots, et le visage de cet homme qui se dessinait de plus en plus nettement, accentuant sa terreur. Somalie. Elle sentait son visage enfler sous le joug des coups qu'elle prenait. Ses yeux se fermèrent, cloîtrés par deux profondes ecchymoses.

Et ce fut pire de ne pas voir ce qu'elle subissait. Mais de le sentir. Encore. Comme avant.

Comme dans ses rêves, quand elle se précipitait pour allumer la lumière, suffoquant à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait encore subir si elle ne voyait pas. Quand bien même elle était chez elle, en sécurité.

Se remémorant tant de tortures dont elle pensait avoir enterré le souvenir dans un endroit inaccessible. Elle se tordit de douleur, dans tous les sens, espérant s'échapper de ce cauchemar.

Et tout s'arrêta. Le noir replongea.

Le silence bourdonna à ses oreilles.

- Ziva ?!

ooo

- Ziva ! Cria Tony une seconde fois, la maintenant tant bien que mal tandis qu'elle se débattait comme une forcenée.

Il avait hésité entre poursuivre Diamond ou s'occuper de Ziva, lorsqu'il avait vue la fléchette venir se planter dans son épaule. La blonde s'était remise à courir comme une furie, alors il avait ordonné à McGee et Gibbs de se charger d'elle et de la cueillir à la sortie. Peu importe s'ils ne la trouvaient pas, s'était-il dit en voyant, de dos, sa coéquipière chanceler puis tomber en arrière comme une masse.

Qu'importe, puisque cette fléchette était tout sauf anodine.

Depuis que Diamond s'était enfuie, il était resté agenouillé sur le sol, auprès de Ziva, tandis que celle-ci avait été plongée de force dans un état comateux, rapidement suivi par de violentes et terribles hallucinations.

Les yeux grands ouverts, allongée sur le sol, elle observait des mirages qui visiblement ne lui rappelaient pas de bons souvenirs. Tony avait frémi à de nombreuses reprises en entendant les noms qu'elle murmurait, vestiges de souvenirs enfouis, nombreux et plus que désagréables.

Il avait grincé des dents beaucoup de fois, et tenté tant bien que mal de crier plus fort qu'elle pour ordonner aux curieux alertés par ses hurlements de foutre le camp le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait essayé de la calmer à de nombreuses reprises, par tous les moyens, mais elle était totalement hermétique au monde extérieur. Ses muscles se tendaient à l'extrême, mais aucuns de ses membres ne bougeaient, comme si elle en était incapable.

A quelques reprises, Tony avait entendu les appels de ses coéquipiers dans son oreillette, mais il l'avait arrachée et balancée au bout du couloir d'un geste rageur, totalement frustré par une situation qui le dépassait complètement. Il avait enlevée la fléchette, posée bien en évidence à côté de lui, et fulminait de rage en pensant à son expéditrice.

A qui il aurait quelques mots à dire le moment venu.

Lors d'un moment d'accalmie dans le comportement de la jeune femme, il zieuta sur son oreillette un peu plus loin, se demandant ce que faisaient les autres et surtout depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là, Ziva dans les bras. Depuis le temps, les bruits auraient dû rameuter tout l'établissement. Pourtant personne n'avait pointé le bout de son nez depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'il tournait la tête pour regarder dans le couloir derrière lui, McGee arriva au même instant au pas de course.

- Où est Gibbs ? S'informa l'italien sans prendre gare aux pupilles brusquement agrandies de son ami. Vous l'avez eue ?

L'informaticien resta aphone quelques instants, une moue alarmée au visage

- McGee !

- Je ne sais pas. Gibbs ne me répond pas. Et tu ne me réponds pas non plus alors j'ai p- … bafouilla-t-il, le front en sueur et les mains tremblantes.

- Aide-moi. Lui intima Tony alors que Ziva se mit à bouger brutalement.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, plus qu'inquiet pour la jeune femme, il s'approcha de son coéquipier et agrippa fermement le bras gauche de Ziva, comme agitée de convulsions. Ses lèvres fermées à l'extrême pour empêcher un quelconque bruit de s'échapper en étaient presque exsangues. Tim observa Tony se pencher à l'oreille de l'israélienne et chuchoter quelques mots qu'il ne put entendre.

Un gémissement rauque s'échappa des lèvres fermées de Ziva, qui commença néanmoins à se calmer légèrement.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, ils ne fixèrent pas un objet ou un être invisible. En même temps que sa respiration reprenait un cours un peu plus normal, ses muscles se détendirent.

- Ziva ?! Tenta à nouveau Tony.

Un frémissement lui répondit, signe qu'elle commençait peut-être légèrement à redescendre.

- Patron ? Fit alors McGee en portant la main à son oreillette droite, s'attirant un coup d'œil de son partenaire.

Il se tut un moment, absorbé par ce que lui disait Gibbs, et hocha machinalement la tête. La conversation sembla alors s'achever après qu'il eut dit un bref ok, puisqu'il reposa sa main et qu'un pli soucieux vint barrer son front.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Tony d'un ton un peu plus brutal et pressant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Il a Diamond, ils sont en bas.

- C'est tout ?

Le regard que lui offrit McGee lui certifia que c'était loin d'être le cas.

ooo

C'est un trio improbable et inquiet qui sillonna les couloirs déserts de la fac, surpris de ne croiser aucuns étudiants durant leur périple.

A moitié réveillée, Ziva était plus traînée qu'autre chose, un bras autour du cou de Tim et de Tony. Ce dernier passa donc une main sous ses genoux et la porta entièrement, accélérant leur rythme. Il sentit la fléchette battre la cadence dans sa poche, enrubannée dans un petit sachet plastique.

Bientôt ils descendirent l'escalier principal et arrivèrent devant les deux immenses portes vitrées du hall, les franchissant pour rejoindre le van banalisé.

Ils traversèrent la route le plus rapidement possible et atteignirent enfin leur but, McGee s'empressant d'ouvrir l'une des portes coulissantes. Qui dévoilèrent une Diamond évanouie, et un Gibbs quasiment dans le même état.

- Patron !

- Ca va. Répliqua ce dernier en se levant douloureusement, posant une main sur une table pour s'aider.

Il essuya une goutte de sueur filant le long de sa tempe et tenta tant bien que mal de décrisper les traits de son visage, indiquant Ziva d'un geste de la main d'un air inquiet.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Tony sortit alors de sa poche la fléchette enrubannée et la lui tendit, ne faisant qu'accroître l'inquiétude de l'ex-marine. Gibbs poussa sans ménagement Diamond et aménagea une petite place sur le sol, sur laquelle son agent posa Ziva en position semi-assise.

Elle dodelina légèrement de la tête, ouvrit un œil et le referma avec une moue douloureuse.

- Ziva ? S'enquit Tony en faisant claquer deux doigts sous son nez.

Le peu de réaction ne l'inquiéta que davantage.

- Il faut qu'Abby vienne ici. Dit-il.

Gibbs hocha légèrement la tête.

- Même pour toi, reprit son agent en le regardant. Vous serez plus en sécurité avec Abby et Ducky dans les parages.

- Sauf que s'ils viennent, ils seront des proies faciles. Nuança l'ex marine en faisant aller son regard sur la blonde évanouie. Allons-y. McGee, prends le volant. Il faudrait qu'on trouve un endroit tranquille pour l'interroger.

- On ne peut pas aller dans un hôpital ? Demanda ou affirma Tony. Ce n'est pas vraiment ...

- De l'aide extérieure ? Si, Tony.

Le van s'ébranla après que Tim en ait pris les commandes, activant le GPS pour trouver un endroit tranquille qui soit néanmoins à proximité d'une ville ou d'un village, pour avoir accès si besoin à des produits de premier secours. Pas rassuré, il embraya et prit la destination du lieu qu'il venait de trouver.

ooo

Les secousses et tournants de la route à flanc de montagne qu'ils empruntaient berçait les 4 passagers du van. Gibbs et Tony gardaient en continu un œil sur Ziva, surveillant les évolutions de son état. Diamond quant à elle était toujours évanouie sur le sol, si bien que les deux agents se demandaient si elles ne faisaient pas semblant.

Patience, dès qu'il poserait le pied sur le sol, Gibbs se chargerait sans soucis de lui balancer lui-même un seau d'eau au visage. L'eau, et le seau avec.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Intrigué, il tourna la tête vers Tony qui venait de parler.

- Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à McGee quand vous poursuiviez Diamond tout à l'heure ?

Gibbs se tut un instant, visiblement hésitant quant à ce qu'il devait dire ou taire.

- J'ai fais le tour du bâtiment côté sud-ouest, McGee faisait l'autre. J'ai dû trop courir, et quand je l'ai attrapée, je n'avais plus la force de la maintenir. Alors je l'ai assommée. Et on s'est écroulés tous les deux dans le van. Expliqua-t-il brièvement.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Il ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce que Gibbs lui réponde sincèrement. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris par son manque complet de réponse quelconque. Alors Tony reporta son attention sur Ziva, qui venait de bouger la jambe, mue par une inflexion soudaine.

Le van s'arrêta, les pneus crissèrent sur une route sableuse. Un bruit de portière claqua puis un rai de lumière, s'infiltrant dans la voiture par la porte coulissante ouverte par McGee, leur fit cligner des paupières.

Ils allongèrent plus confortablement Ziva puis Tony sortit Diamond en lui attrapant les bras, la faisant glisser sans ménagement sur le sol poussiéreux pour la laisser délicatement choir sur un coin herbeux couverts de chardons.

Gibbs, qui avait repris quelques couleurs, s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et la secoua.

- Oh. Gray. Réveillez-vous ! ordonna-t-il en lui assénant une tape sèche sur la joue gauche.

Pas de mouvements. Pas de réponses.

- Dis, patron, quand tu dis assommer c'est pas définitivement, hein ? Demanda Tony avec une moue moqueuse. Y a pas une bouteille d'eau qui traîne ?

Diamond n'avait pas l'air décidée à bouger. Par contre, les trois agents étaient bien décidés à la faire parler.

Elle ne put donc réprimer un soubresaut lorsque Tony lui versa gentiment le contenu d'une bouteille d'eau fraîche sur la tête, sans réprimer un sourire sadique.

- Allez, belle au bois dormant, il est temps de chanter comme un pinson ! Fanfaronna-t-il tandis qu'elle ouvrait de grands yeux paniqués.

Une myriade d'étoiles vint danser devant ses pupilles le temps qu'elle s'habitue à la position semi-assise qu'elle venait d'adopter. Diamond inspira profondément, et tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter de voir les visages des trois hommes penchés sur elle, serrant les lèvres au maximum.

- On va jouer au jeu des devinettes. Susurra Tony en s'agenouillant. Sauf que tu as intérêt à bien répondre à tout, sinon ça risque de très mal se passer. Primo … Il y avait quoi, dans la fléchette ?

Diamond tourna la tête sur le côté, fébrile. Et garda le silence le plus complet durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent l'intervention de Tony.

- Bien, fit celui-ci, alors dans ce cas … - il enleva l'objet de son emballage, le calla au creux de sa main, et fit semblant de viser la cuisse de la jeune femme.- Tu ne verras aucune opposition à ce que je l'essaie à nouveau sur toi, hum ?

Elle eut un violent sursaut et se décala sur la droite, les traits crispés comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer dans la minute. Elle tendit une main tremblante devant elle.

- C'est un champignon hallucinogène. Balbutia-t-elle tout bas.

Tony se rapprocha, menaçant.

- Elle ne craint plus rien ! Plus rien. C'est temporaire. C'est fini. Corrigea-t-elle en lui adressant un regard suppliant.

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, je me chargerai de te le faire tester personnellement dès qu'on en saura plus. Menaça l'agent en se relevant, un peu plus soulagé qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

- Où est Feinpang ? S'enquit Gibbs.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire … Geignit-elle. Il me tuerait !

- Pas notre problème. Soupira Tony d'un air blasé, le regard perdu dans le paysage, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer la tétanie de Diamond.

- Où est Feinpang ? Martela une nouvelle fois l'ex-marine, inapte à tergiverser davantage.

Diamond darda sur lui son larmoyant regard couleur écorce, les paupières agitées de soubresauts mal contenus.

- Il est …

* * *

_Gnihihih. Je vous le concède, plus de questions que de réponses. Mais un peu d'AIPM ne fait pas de mal ! _

_1- J'ai un peu peur de vos impressions sur le début, les hallucinations de Ziva … Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _

_2- Ziva mal en point, Gibbs pas dans son meilleur état … que va-t-il se passer ? _

_3- Diamond Gray … que pensez-vous d'elle ?Les menaces Tonyesques ?_

_4- Mais comment tout ça va-t-il se finir … _

_5- Réplique(s) préférée(s) ?_

Au fait, les amis, j'ai publié la suite et fin d'In Paris with love. Mais ça a un peu bugé, vous avez du recevoir des mails qui ne menaient à rien … bref, je vous laisse découvrir.

De même ; si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, avec la supergéniale PinkBlueGreen nous avons démarrée une nouvelle fiction en collaboration ! Courrez lire « White » ! :)


End file.
